


Падут империи, но мы устоим

by Christoph, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: ББ-квест [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Mind Control, Space Nerd Bucky Barnes, Team as Family, canon-typical angst, extremely brief mention of rec drug use by no-name minor characters, minor (Hydra) character deaths (non-graphic), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Когда Стиву было десять, он встретил мальчика с механическим сердцем.





	Падут империи, но мы устоим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empires Fall, but Not Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164064) by [AidaRonan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidaRonan/pseuds/AidaRonan). 

> Киберпанк!АУ, команда как семья, бисексуальные герои, упоминание прошлых отношений Стива (в том числе гетных), у Стива по-прежнему астма, неграфичные смерти второстепенных персонажей, мимолётное упоминание употребления наркотиков второстепенными персонажами  
Работа написана на Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019.  
К работе имеются иллюстрации [1](https://i.postimg.cc/mhx34KfP/Final-Start-RBB2019.png), [2](https://i.postimg.cc/26M9qcND/Final-End-RBB2019.png) ( или [здесь](https://twitter.com/djchikART/status/1138095659968368642)) by [djchika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/gifts)

Когда Стиву было десять лет, он встретил мальчика с механическим сердцем. Он уже видел его мельком прежде – копна непослушных каштановых кудрей, мелькнувшая за разделяющей больничную палату занавеской. Больше всего Стива поразило, каким болезненным выглядел мальчик – худое лицо с ввалившимися щеками и огромными синяками под глазами. 

Стиву было не привыкать болеть. Когда они с Ма ещё жили в Пустошах, он болел постоянно, кашлял, задыхался и терял сознание от температуры. Иногда ему становилось настолько плохо, что Ма приглашала преподобную Лайзу из ветхой церкви в двух милях к востоку – просто на всякий случай, – и та молилась за здоровье Стива и спасение его бессмертной души одновременно. Стив никогда особо не верил, что кто-нибудь её услышит, но после молитв Ма и мисс Лайза чувствовали облегчение, к тому же, стоит признать, это не причиняло ему боли.

В общем, даже в те моменты, когда Стиву не было совсем уж хреново, он всё равно оставался насквозь больным. Он буквально истекал кровью после драк с ребятами из окрестных домов; его лёгкие порой замирали, и он чувствовал, словно оставшийся в них грязный воздух душит его; одно из его ушей слышало лишь наполовину; когда он начал расти, его спина искривлялась всё сильнее с каждым днём.

Спина и была причиной, по которой он оказался в одном медицинском центре с тем темноволосым мальчиком. Первая встреча Стива с врачами из Города состоялась через пару месяцев после переезда, когда они с Ма перешли разваливающуюся Восточную Границу с сумкой одежды на каждого и единственной фотографией отца Стива – водоноса, погибшего на войне за ресурсы. Ей пришлось несколько раз подхватывать Стива по дороге к их новому дому. Его спина была искорёжена настолько, что иногда он просто падал. К тому же, боль в тазобедренных суставах заставляла его орать, даже если он не хотел. 

Врачи назвали его случай «чрезвычайно тяжёлым» и порекомендовали немедленное лечение. Они показали Стиву фотографии гибких прутьев, которые ему вживили, и объяснили насчёт нано-роботов, которые будут посылать сигналы механизмам, заставляющим их двигаться. Стив находил идею о крошечных роботах, выпрямляющих его скрюченную спину, довольно изящной. Может быть, у мальчика по ту сторону занавески тоже есть крошки-роботы. 

Стив уверился в этом, когда несколько дней спустя он снова мельком увидел мальчика, на губах того играла слабая улыбка. Круги под его глазами стали темнее, словно эти тени создавало что-то ещё, извне. Стив улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем медсестра задёрнула занавеску. 

Несколько дней спустя они встретились нормально – мальчик выскользнул из-за занавески, волоча за собой капельницу, и уселся на гостевой стул у кровати Стива. 

– А ты тут из-за чего, приятель? – спросил мальчик, его ноги в носках не доставали до пола. Он устало потёр запавшие глаза, но всё же легко улыбнулся Стиву.

– С моей спиной всё реально плохо, – Стив поднял руку и помахал ей в воздухе, изобразив скольжение гремучей змеи по пескам Пустошей. – А ты? 

– Я? Мне дали новое сердце, – мальчик нащупал завязки больничной рубашки на загривке, развязал их и позволил ткани сползти с костлявых плеч, обнажая перекрёстные линии швов к центру груди, сходящиеся к маленьким часам, ведущим обратный отсчёт – 57:18:28:05… 04… 03…

– А что будет, когда они дойдут до нуля? – с широко распахнутыми глазами спросил Стив. Однажды, шатаясь со своим соседом Арни в поисках драки, Стив нашёл пыльную заводную челюсть. Он завёл её и наблюдал, как она вращается, как клацают зубы, снова и снова, а потом, когда таймер дошёл до нуля – тишина. С этим мальчиком тоже будет что-то похожее? Он был слишком милым, чтобы никогда не вырасти. Он не сможет вставать с постели, когда захочется, и есть одни сладости на обед? Не найдёт кого-то, на ком потом женится, и, может быть, заведёт детей? 

– Внутри лекарство, так что моё тело его не отторгает, – ответил мальчик, постучав по часам. – Док Зи говорит, они только показывают, когда придёт время добавить ещё. 

Стив по-прежнему таращился на него во все глаза. 

– А если оно всё-таки отторгнет?

– Я думаю, оно его просто вытолкнет. Как письмо в почтовый ящик. Вжух! – мальчик провёл одной ладонью над другой. – Больше нет сердца. А после этого, полагаю, я… – он чиркнул большим пальцем по горлу. 

Стив уже перестал об этом думать. 

– Больно? – спросил он. 

– Немного? А у тебя? Тебе сделали новую спину? А можно посмотреть? 

– Не, они просто вставили немного железок и ещё какой-то фигни. 

Глаза мальчишки загорелись. 

– О, круто. А как думаешь, если ты подойдёшь к огромному магниту, ты к нему притянешься? Я Баки, кстати. Баки Барнс, – мальчик спрыгнул со стула и подошёл к кровати, протягивая Стиву руку. Тот её не принял, слишком занятый крайне животрепещущим вопросом.

– А насколько большой магнит? 

– О, я не знаю. Типа такого? – Баки раскинул руки и, поморщившись от боли, немного свёл их обратно. 

– Что ж, может и сработает, – сказал Стив. Они с Ма проходили мимо Мусорного Завода Ист Сайда на пути в Город. Он легко мог восстановить в памяти образ огромного магнита в форме диска, качающегося над горами мусора и выбирающего металл на переработку. 

Несложно было представить себя подвешенным на этом магните – птица, пойманная на взлёте. Это даже могло быть весело. 

– Я Стив. Роджерс. 

– Что ж, Стив Роджерс, полагаю, когда мы выберемся отсюда, нам придётся найти по-настоящему большой магнит. 

– Знаешь, Баки Барнс, я думаю, мы просто обязаны.

* * *

За пару дней Баки уговорил сестёр оставлять занавеску открытой, чтобы они со Стивом могли разговаривать. Он предложил им – или это, или он продолжит выбираться из кровати, чтобы посидеть со Стивом. Сёстры уступили, и синяя занавеска оставалась сдвинутой к стене до самой ночи, когда третья смена снова задёргивала её, прекрасно зная, что в противном случае мальчики потратят на разговоры все те часы, в которые им положено отдыхать и восстанавливаться.

Благодаря вечно отдёрнутой занавеске и капельке мальчишеской смекалки Сара Роджерс однажды встретилась с Фрэдди Барнсом. Стив с широкой ухмылкой слушал, как она объясняет, что их со Стивом квартира в двух шагах от жилища Барнсов, что Баки у них всегда будут рады, и что когда Стив оправится достаточно, чтобы выйти на улицу, ему позволят гулять с Баки, сколько захочется. 

Именно это Стив и делал. Конечно же, они не отправились на поиски огромного магнита, как предлагал Баки, но зато исходили весь Город вдоль и поперёк. Они запускали воздушных змеев на ветрах, приходивших с южного побережья, лакомились тако и жареными пирогами, купленными у уличных торговцев, и часами плескались в Городском Резервуаре в летнюю жару. На груди Баки маленькие часы в обрамлении зацелованной солнцем кожи продолжали отсчёт – 10:05:47:17… 16… 15…

Их любимым местом был Парк Иллюминаций, огромная полоса земли в центре Города. Они играли там целыми днями, пока деревья выглядели как обычные скелеты, носились по тротуарам и газонам, ели мороженое и тискали каждую попадавшуюся на пути собаку. И они оставались здесь после заката, когда загорались огни, повисая вверх ногами на ветках, словно астронавты в невесомости, окружённые мириадами звёзд. 

– Как думаешь, там наверху так же светло? – спросил однажды Баки, указав на непроницаемо-чёрный лоскут неба над ними, чьи звёзды не были видны за яркостью Города. 

– Там где я вырос, можно было увидеть их все, – отозвался Стив. – Особенно в горах, вдалеке от костров. 

– Их много? – поинтересовался Баки. Копна его волос устремилась вниз под действием гравитации, волнистые пряди почти касались земли. 

– Гораздо больше, чем огней в этом парке. 

– Как думаешь, ты сможешь показать их мне однажды? 

– Когда-нибудь, когда мне не понадобятся больше все эти железки в моей спине, мы построим из них космический корабль.

– Ещё лучше, – Баки улыбнулся, и у Стива внутри что-то затрепетало. Он улыбнулся в ответ и продолжил качаться на ветке, пока вся кровь не устремилась к голове и у него не осталось другого выхода, кроме как спуститься. Баки всегда держался дольше, так что Стив просто улёгся на траву и ждал. 

– Хот-доги? – спросил Баки, приземлившись рядом с ним и взметнув пыль. 

– Хот-доги, – кивнул Стив. 

И они побежали.

* * *

Стив стоял в переулке, прижавшись спиной к стене и подняв кулаки. Он уже видел этого парня, в школе и на улице, но тот всё равно оставался незнакомцем. Незнакомцем, чьи кулачищи были размером с ногу Стива.

Стив значительно вырос с того момента, как они с Ма впервые приехали в Город, где люди ели тогда, когда положено, и не пропускали приём пищи потому, что попросту нечего было есть. Сейчас он уже не был тем тощим мальчишкой, который встретил Баки пять лет назад. Но его противник всё равно был на целую голову выше. 

– Просто поклянись, что извинишься перед Дотти за свои слова про неё, и я позволю тебе уйти, – нервно сказал Стив, сжимая кулаки крепче. 

Парень рассмеялся и толкнул Стива. 

– Какой же ты неудачник, Роджерс. Ты и твой тупой уродливый бойфренд. 

– Он не мой бойфренд, – огрызнулся Стив, возможно, чересчур поспешно. Было время, когда он неистово отрицал собственные чувства в бесконечных мысленных спорах. Но это время прошло, и по крайней мере самому себе он мог признаться, что когда Баки улыбается ему, его маленькое сердце из плоти и крови бьётся чаще, и надеялся, что механическое сердце Баки делает то же самое.

Но Баки уже перегулял с доброй половиной девчонок в окрестностях и никогда не был ни с кем своего пола, насколько знал Стив. А если Баки с кем-то гулял, Стив всегда об этом знал. Следовательно… 

– И не попадайся мне на глаза больше. – Парень ударил Стива в живот и сплюнул на него, а потом удалился. 

Со стёсанным локтем и коленом и уязвлённой гордостью, Стив собрал себя с тротуара и поплёлся на встречу с Баки в их обычном месте. 

– Боже, Стив, кого ты опять отделал? – спросил Баки, уже занявший своё рабочее место в маленьком кафе-мороженом на углу. Он толкнул Стиву молочный коктейль через пластиковый стол. – Впрочем, глупый вопрос. Кто опять отделал _тебя_? 

– Один парень говорил всем, что у него есть фотографии Дотти Симпсон в нижнем белье, и он покажет их за разумные деньги.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда поддержу тебя, верно? Не обязательно, чтобы тебе вечно надирали задницу. 

– Он был у меня на крючке, Бак.

– Ну разумеется. – Баки отхлебнул ещё коктейля, взглянув на часы. Он работал всего пару часов, когда в кафе набивались идущие с работы люди. Небольшой заработок, но на эти его свидания хватало. И на уличную еду. Кроме того, это обеспечивало их со Стивом бесплатным мороженым трижды в неделю, так что Стив не жаловался, хоть это временами и мешало их дружбе. 

– Тебе ещё не пора идти? – спросил Стив, кивнув на грудь Баки, где под простой белой футболкой явно выделялся прямоугольник часов. Ткань была достаточно тонкой, чтобы через неё просматривалось 01 в начале таймера. 

– Ты беспокоишься об этой фигне даже больше, чем Ма, – сказал Баки, постучав по часам кончиком пальца. 

– Если ты помрёшь тут, это явно испортит настроение окружающим, – отозвался Стив. – И где я потом получу бесплатный клубничный коктейль? 

Улыбки Баки были похожи на первые лучи солнца после дождя. Яркие и тёплые, они заставляли Стива бросить всё, чем он занимался, и просто греться в них, пока они сияли. Неважно, что Баки легко раздаривал улыбки дюжинами, Стив никогда не уставал от них и не устанет. 

Ма заподозрила Стива в лёгкой влюблённости год или около того назад. Стив полагал, что ничего лёгкого в ней нет, но постарался не спорить с Ма. В Городе было достаточно более подходящих для споров людей. Или менее, как посмотреть. 

– Утром я иду к доктору Зи, Стиви. Не волнуйся за меня. Волнуйся лучше о том, что скажет твоя Ма, когда увидит твой локоть. 

– Чёрт. 

– Допивай, и я подлатаю тебя перед сменой. 

Часами позже Стиву пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы не думать о невесомых прикосновениях пальцев Баки, смывающих кровь с его кожи. Не думать о том, как кожу покалывало под пальцами, нежно накладывающими слой антибиотика на рану, потому что «если ты помрёшь, это тоже испортит настроение в округе, приятель». Не фиксироваться на ощущении того, как Баки разглаживал края повязки и как его прикосновение задержалось на предплечье Стива.

Он старался. Снова и снова. Но потерпел неудачу.

* * *

В самый жаркий день года Стиву исполнилось шестнадцать. Он устроил что-то вроде вечеринки для кучки своих друзей в Городском Резервуаре, они плавали и ели сэндвичи и мороженое, которое продавали уличные торговцы.

А потом остались только он и Баки, идущие в высыхающей одежде по расплавившимся от жары тротуарам в кафе-мороженое. Баки уже нашёл работу получше – учителем математики, – но они продолжали приходить сюда. Отходя за коктейлями, он отдал Стиву небольшой свёрток в простой синей бумаге. 

У Стива тоже была работа, он убирался на фабрике. Он не совсем понимал, что они там производят, но это не имело значения. Он достал для Баки книги, которые тот хотел на семнадцатилетие, и позволил себе насладиться лёгким возбуждением при виде Баки, сияющего ярче, чем обычно. Оно того стоило бы, даже случись ему мыть туалеты. 

– Клубничный коктейль со всеми возможными добавками, потому что сегодня особенный день, – возвестил Баки, поставив перед Стивом стакан, и кивнул на подарок. – Мог бы и без меня его открыть. 

– И какое тогда веселье? 

– Веселье от получения подарка, Стиви. 

Стив сделал вид, что обдумывает это, сморщив лоб. 

– Не думаю, что это правильно, но ладно. 

– Да открывай уже, придурок. 

Стив сделал глоток коктейля, перевернул свёрток и нашёл шов, скользнул пальцами внутрь и принялся надрывать бумагу то там, то тут, пока не добрался до содержимого – скетчбука с плотными кремовыми листами и упаковки пастели. Стив давным-давно присмотрел их в художественном магазине, но цена останавливала его каждый раз, когда он думал всё же купить их. 

У него дома ещё оставались скетчбуки с чистыми страницами, хотя этот определённо был куда лучше. И Стив вполне мог рисовать углём. Ему не слишком требовались цвета, учитывая, что он не различал красный и зелёный, и это никогда не изменить, потому что для этого была нужна дополнительная процедура, и он знал, что у Ма нет таких денег. 

Он взял голубую пастель и тщательно изучил, переводя взгляд от неё к глазам Баки и обратно. 

– Баки, это слишком. 

Тот лишь мягко улыбнулся. 

– Допивай свой коктейль, Стив. 

После они отправились на прогулку, бережно спрятав подарок Стива. Воздух остыл и стал терпимым, и они пробирались сквозь камни и сталь к Парку Иллюминаций. 

Они уже не висели вниз головой на ветвях, вместо этого валяясь на траве под сияющими деревьями и глядя в небо.

– Всё ещё хочу однажды увидеть их, – сказал Баки. Он лежал так близко к Стиву, что тот чувствовал тепло его кожи. – Я знаю, есть причины, почему люди никогда не возвращаются в Пустоши, если им однажды удалось уйти, но думаю, я не против выбраться туда ненадолго, только чтобы увидеть звёзды. 

Стив поклялся себе, что запомнит, как огни отражаются в глазах Баки. 

– Я пойду с тобой, чтобы ты знал, кого и где нужно избегать. 

– Я отлично умею избегать любого в этом мире, кто не ты, Стиви. 

– Да брось, Бак, мы оба знаем, что это не так. Как насчёт чувака, который продаёт тако на той стороне реки? 

Баки улыбался, но выглядел обеспокоенным. Отражения огней в его глазах мигнули, когда он перекатился на бок, пуговицы на рубашке разошлись, открывая всё те же часы, которые были в его груди в день их первой встречи. Стив видел только одну из цифр, но поскольку волновался он всегда, не имело особого значения, какую именно. Он потянулся, разглаживая рубашку, его пальцы замерли над рассеянным красным сиянием. 

Стив понимал, что должен сказать что-то. Баки лежал напротив, его грудь мягко поднималась и опускалась. Стив не убирал руку – не хотел, а может, и не мог. 

– Бак, ты когда-нибудь думал… – он осёкся. Эту мысль невозможно было закончить, не произнеся вслух всё то, о чём он так долго молчал. 

– Да, – ответил Баки, – постоянно, Стив. 

– Я даже не задал вопрос. 

Баки накрыл ладонью руку Стива, искусственное сердце глухо билось где-то в глубине его тела. Он мягко переместил ладонь Стива на свой затылок. 

– Тебе и не нужно, – сказал Баки, и Стив склонился, прижимаясь к его губам своими. 

– У меня никогда не было такого крутого дня рождения, как этот, – прошептал Стив, его лоб и нос касались Баки, их дыхания смешивались. 

– Я никуда не уйду, Стив. Обещаю. 

Но эти обещания были хороши настолько, насколько мир, в котором их произнесли. 

Два дня спустя Город погрузился в Хаос. Два дня спустя Стив пришёл к дому Баки в исступлённом поиске и нашёл на его месте лишь руины.

* * *

У новенького были крылья и механические лёгкие.

– Я обеспечивал воздушную поддержку медицинского центра. А потом эти ублюдки подстрелили моего партнёра. 

Стив не стал уточнять, что имелось в виду под партнёром. Лицо Сэма сказало достаточно. 

– Сколько тебе осталось? – спросил он вместо этого, кивнув на небольшие прямоугольники, проступавшие под тканью на груди Сэма. 

Первым ходом Гидры стали органы, в списке получивших трансплантаты оказалось значительное количество жителей Города, которых можно было шантажировать, когда придёт время. Предполагалось, что здоровые, пусть и тикающие, органы дают людям свободу. Никаких коктейлей из лекарств, сопровождавших трансплантации в прошлом. Никаких беспокойств о том, что донорские лёгкие будут отторгнуты. Так они говорили. 

Но это обернулось не свободой, а страхом. Придя к власти, Гидра заявила, что пересадка не является обязательной процедурой. Лекарства против отторжения стоили баснословных денег. Не водится таких – не получишь органы. (Не то чтобы трансплантаты старых образцов были дешевле, если бы вдруг удалось найти врача, который проведёт операцию.) 

Кроме того, любое малейшее недовольство действиями Гидры грозило попаданием в список тех, кому навсегда отказывалось в выдаче новых доз. Гидра убила тысячи, захватывая Город, и ещё тысячи убивала опосредованно год за годом, сделав жизнь невыносимо дорогой. Иногда Стив думал – хорошо, что Баки не выжил и ему не пришлось сдаться или жить в постоянном страхе, как жили люди вроде Сэма. 

Сэм задрал футболку и показал Стиву часы с разным временем: одни показывали 01:07:15:28… 27… 26… вторые 00:00:05:39… 38… 37… 

– Ты держался довольно уверенно, – сказал Стив. 

– Немного риска. Не сиюминутного. У большинства Лишённых времени в запасе пара недель, плюс-минус. Иммунной системе требуется время, чтобы сделать свою работу. 

– Держи, – Стив достал из термоконтейнера шприц. Он уже стал настоящим экспертом в этом деле: снять крышку часов, открыть отверстие для иглы, ввести жидкость, нажать кнопку перезагрузки, вернуть крышку на место, и – 59:23:59:57… 56… 55…

Он проделал то же со вторыми часами, но с учётом ещё остававшегося внутри лекарства, сберегая драгоценную жидкость для тех, кому она нужна сильнее. 

– Я держу его запертым, когда приходит кто-то новый. До тех пор, пока не буду знать, что могу доверять, – Стив захлопнул дверцу контейнера. – Когда это произойдёт, будешь брать то, что нужно. Мы стараемся проводить проверку раз в неделю и дозаправлять людей, но если увидишь кого-то, кому нужна помощь, то моё разрешение не требуется. 

– Не считая того, что оно требуется сейчас, – поддразнил Сэм с улыбкой. 

– Не считая того, что оно требуется сейчас, – отозвался Стив. – Идём, представлю тебя. 

Он провёл Сэма через боковую дверь в основную часть их импровизированного штаба. 

– Вон там Наташа, боксирует с Шэрон. Шэрон наш поставщик, если её здесь нет, она на своей смене в больнице, – Стив указал на девушек на ринге, молотящих друг друга забинтованными кулаками. – А это Фьюри и Кэрол, – Стив кивнул на фигуры, склонившиеся над тем, что они называли военным столом. – Фьюри был комиссаром полиции до Гидры. Кэрол была в воздушной поддержке, использовала ту же систему, что и ты. И она чертовски хорошо обращается с техникой. Разберёт всё на атомы. 

– Выглядит так, словно я вам и не нужен, – сказал Сэм, кивнув на обернувшуюся к ним Кэрол.

– Если бы так, ты не был бы сейчас здесь, – не останавливаясь, сказал Стив. – Это лазарет, а там оружейный склад. А это… 

– Александр Пирс, – Пирс встал из-за стола на временной кухне и протянул руку. – А ты, должно быть, Уилсон. 

– Господин мэр, – Сэм твёрдо пожал его руку. 

– Я больше не мэр. 

– При всём уважении, сэр, я совершенно точно не голосовал за Шмидта. А значит, вы по-прежнему мэр, пока не пройдут законные выборы.

– Рад это слышать, – улыбнулся Пирс. – Не сказал бы, что я тут на курорте, но выбирать не приходится. 

– Мы вернём вас в ваш кабинет, – уверенно сказал Стив. 

– Вернём, – подтвердил Сэм, и Пирс отсалютовал ему стаканом порошкового молока. 

– И какой у нас план? – спросил Сэм, когда Стив развернулся и зашагал к военному столу. 

– Посвятите его? – спросил Стив, и Фьюри выпрямился. 

– Разумеется. Мы отыскали женщину, которая может обеспечить Город лекарством против отторжения, – сказал он. – Ей просто нужна формула. А потом дело всего лишь за государственным переворотом и сменой правительства. Легкотня. 

– К несчастью, Гидра хранит формулу лекарства только на заводах по его изготовлению, – вмешалась Кэрол. – Я изучила их все, и мы сошлись на этом, – она взяла ближайший планшет и принялась нажимать кнопки, встряхивая головой в попытках смахнуть светлую чёлку с лица. Затем развернула планшет экраном, показывая чертежи, где зона доступа на крышу была обведена красным. – Эй, Уилсон, мы слышали, ты всё ещё летаешь?

* * *

Камень-ножницы-бумага решили, кто отправится вместе со Стивом, Сэмом и Кэрол. Стив чувствовал себя в полной безопасности в руках Сэма, хоть и знал его всего ничего. Они мчались среди зданий из стекла, металла и бетона, приблизившись к земле настолько, чтобы их не засекли радары Гидры. Следом летела Кэрол с Наташей.

Стив приземлился так, как учила Наташа, его ботинки заскользили по гравию на плоской крыше. Металлический лязг за спиной означал, что Сэм и Кэрол приземлились и сложили крылья. 

– Вытаскиваю последний код от двери, – возвестила Кэрол, доставая небольшой планшет откуда-то из недр своего кожаного пальто – тёмная кожа, красный, синий и пара стежков жёлтого, если подойдёшь достаточно близко, чтобы его увидеть. По сравнению с этим великолепием чёрная куртка Стива выглядела совсем простой, хоть он и пришил на левый рукав небольшой щит Города в память о прошлом и во имя будущего, за которое он сражается. 

Кэрол прошла вперёд и впечатала длинную комбинацию цифр с короткими тихими сигналами. Раздался щелчок и дверь открылась прямо в гладкой бетонной стене. Стив проверил наушники. 

– Шэрон, Фьюри, вы на местах? 

Наташа и Кэрол предприняли вылазку безлунной ночью неделю назад, чтобы найти подходящие позиции для снайперов. Шэрон и Фьюри должны были быть на одной из них. 

– Полная боевая готовность, Кэп. Въебём Гидре, – сказал Фьюри. 

– Слышим, слышим, – пробормотала Кэрол, входя и держа пистолет на уровне глаз. 

– Вижу цели, – отрапортовала Шэрон, и Стив последовал за Кэрол с револьвером в одной руке и электрическим кнутом в другой. 

На первой лестничной площадке они остановились, низко присев, чтобы не попасть в обзор из узких окошек в дверях по обе стороны. 

– Кэрол, где мы? – прошептал Стив, и Наташа переместилась, прикрывая Кэрол, когда та спрятала оружие и снова достала планшет. 

– На этом этаже всякая херня, продолжаем идти. 

– Все слышали Капитана, – сказал Стив. Их любимая шутка. Кэрол ухмыльнулась в ответ. 

На следующей площадке она остановила их. 

– Здесь лаборатории, в обе стороны, – Кэрол указала на двери, ведущие в коридоры. – И ничего не указывает, в какой из них то, что мы ищем. Нат со мной, Уилсон с тобой?

– Идёт, – кивнул Стив. – Сэм? 

– Я слева, Кэп. 

Сквозь окошко коридор выглядел безлюдным, так что они осторожно вошли внутрь. Коридор упирался в стену здания, справа располагалось несколько дверей. В окна лился синеватый свет почти севшего солнца. 

– Кэп, я слежу за тобой и Уилсоном, – сказал Фьюри. 

– На мне Нат и Кэрол, – подхватила Шэрон. 

– Просто предупредите нас, когда кто-нибудь появится. – Стив прижался к стене возле первой двери и медленно выпрямился, заглядывая в окошко. – Выглядит как одна большая открытая комната, в которой не задвинули перегородки.

– Сколько? 

– Семеро, трое вооружены. Но я не вижу комнату целиком. 

Сэм кивнул и, прокравшись на корточках к двери в конце коридора, осторожно заглянул внутрь.

– Ты далеко видишь? – голос Сэма в наушниках звучал глуховато. 

– До середины комнаты, где вторая перегородка.

– С этой стороны ещё четверо, двое вооружены. Берём на себя по двое вооружённых каждый, а с оставшимся дерёмся?

– Берём на себя по четверо _безоружных_ каждый и дерёмся… – Стив оборвал фразу. 

Сэм улыбнулся ему с противоположного конца коридора, и Стив поднял руку, загибая пальцы в обратном отсчёте. Когда он вскинул кулак, они повернули ручки дверей и вошли в лабораторию. 

Четыре хлопка, прежде чем кто-то успел вытащить оружие. Шестой и седьмой достались нечётному охраннику, в которого они выстрелили одновременно.

– Убьём этих мудаков или оставим в живых? – спросил Сэм, и женщина в белом халате уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами. 

– Первые трое, кто сдастся, останутся жить. 

Двое незамедлительно рухнули на колени, заложив руки за голову.

– Встаньте, идиоты. Гидра не… – мужчина булькнул, его белоснежный халат залило красным. 

– Заткнись нахрен, – Сэм вытер нож о бедро и хмуро оглядел остальных. – У кого-нибудь есть ещё что сказать?

Ещё один учёный опустился на колени. Двое упали на пол с пеной у рта. 

– Какого чёрта? 

– Цианид, – сказал Стив, наведя револьвер на мужчину, по дюйму подбиравшегося всё ближе к шкафу с химикатами. – Ладно, я сказал трое, но если вдруг кто-то ещё чувствует потребность раскаяться в своих жизненных принципах, это ваш шанс. 

Никто не отозвался. Стив кивнул Сэму, и они завершили начатое так быстро, насколько это было возможно. 

– Что вам нужно? – спросила женщина. – Лекарства? Вон там целый шкаф – анти-отторжение, нано-формулы. 

– Успокоительные тоже там, – добавил мужчина, глядя на Стива. – Ты выглядишь как человек, которому нужен отдых. 

– Она ближе к истине, чем ты, – ответил ему Стив. – Нам нужен рецепт. Анти-отторжение. 

– Это тебе не грёбаные шоколадные печеньки. Ты не можешь просто взять и сварить его на своей долбаной кухне. 

Стив присел, глядя ему в глаза. Револьвер лежал на бедре – на виду и под рукой, но нацеленный в сторону. Пока что. 

– Знаешь, когда я впервые попал в Город, мне было десять, – поведал он. – Я не родился здесь, как, вероятно, вы все. Первые десять лет жизни я был болен и боролся с Пустошами за каждый новый день. Моя Ма была очень умной. Не будь она такой, я бы так и остался там и наверняка был бы уже мёртв. Но она попала в одну из программ медицинского переселения, пошла в школу и выучилась на медсестру в том огромном медицинском центре в деловых районах. Там мне сделали первую операцию и там я встретил, должно быть, одного из первых пациентов с органами Золы. Мы долгое время были друзьями, я и он, и я помню, как эти чёртовы часы пугали меня даже во времена, когда лекарства было легко достать. Конечно же, он давно умер. Во время восстаний, вспыхнувших, когда Гидра захватила город – ни тебе похорон, ни могилы, которую можно навестить, никто не послал ему цветов. А несколько лет спустя я потерял Ма. Видишь ли, её убедили сделать пересадку лёгких, когда она заболела – все эти годы в Пустошах разрушили их. Пожары, если ты знаешь, о чём я. А ещё жизнь там научила её, каково это – быть под пятой такого человека, что захватил Город. Когда Гидра победила, она отказалась становиться частью этого. Она стала одной из первых Лишённых времени, умерших при новом режиме. 

Мужчина моргнул, его глаза метнулись к револьверу Стива. 

– Понимаешь, суть в том, – продолжил Стив, – что у Гидры есть привычка забирать у меня тех, кого я люблю, и я не слишком терпелив с теми, кто ей служит. Так что ты можешь дать мне то, что я прошу, и провести остаток жизни, размышляя, что ты творил вместе с Гидрой. Или я возьму сам и отправлю тебя на милость небесного суда или что там за дерьмо ждёт нас всех после смерти. Решать тебе. 

– Я могу показать, – пробормотала женщина, поднимаясь с пола. Стив кивнул на двоих, по-прежнему стоящих на коленях, и Сэм шагнул ближе с оружием наизготовку.

– Мы храним его здесь, – сказала она, останавливаясь перед мониторами. Когда она передала Стиву коммуникатор с загруженными на него файлами, он почти испытал разочарование от того, как всё просто. – Мне жаль. 

Стив спрятал гаджет. 

– Ты знала, что делала, с самого начала, – сказал он. – Неважно, почему ты сделала этот выбор. Но ты его сделала. 

Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана пучок больших кабельных стяжек и стянул её запястья, привязав затем к одному из столов, потом они сделали то же с остальными. 

– Кэрол, Нат, доложите обстановку. 

– Обезвредили пятерых. Лекарств здесь нет, но мы достали ингалятор для тебя.

– Понял, и спасибо тебе, – Стив прошёл к двери, но снова повернулся к учёным. – Преподобная, что приходила помолиться за меня, всегда говорила, что даже самая тёмная душа может быть спасена. Я не слишком-то верю, что это работает с такими как вы. Если я и знаю что-то о фашистах, то только то, что всё заканчивается вот так, – он указал на тела на полу. – Правда это или нет, у вас есть выбор. Это не изменит того, что вы уже сделали, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-то вас простит – да я уверен, что никто – но это может помочь вам не оказаться под обломками, когда режим падёт. А он падёт. 

Сэм кивнул, и они вышли обратно в коридор. 

– Возвращаемся в точку сбора, – сказал Стив, захлопнув за собой дверь лаборатории, и они направились к выходу под неусыпным наблюдением Шэрон и Фьюри. 

И снова в воздух, низкий полёт между зданиями, осенняя ночь почти скрывала их из вида. Кэрол и Сэм отпустили Нат и Стива в паре кварталов от штаба и приземлились рядом, сложив крылья.

– Итак, она у тебя?

– Да, здесь, – Стив похлопал по карману. – Вы с Фьюри можете созвать встречу для передачи данных. 

– Мы почти на месте, – улыбнулась Кэрол. 

– Немало времени прошло, – Стив свернул в переулок, ведущий к штабу. – Но у нас по-прежнему есть… ох. 

Звук пули, входящей в плоть, был специфичным и слышным только для тех, кто находился в непосредственной близости к цели. Что-то вроде приглушённого шлепка, иногда теряющегося за хлопком выстрела, в зависимости от расстояния до стрелка, плотности воздуха и окружающего пространства. 

Стив услышал хлопок выстрела и удар пули о плоть, лишь потом почувствовал вошедший в бедро кусочек металла, и его нога подломилась. 

– Вот дерьмо! 

– Уилсон, крылья!

Пули заклацали по металлу – Кэрол и Сэм присели, прячась за крыльями. Нат изо всех сил старалась держать Стива в вертикальном положении за импровизированными щитами. Нервные окончания в его ноге буквально взрывались. 

– Используй адреналин, Стив, – крикнула Кэрол. – Все остаёмся внизу. Медленно и спокойно продвигаемся к двери. 

Они делали один мучительный шаг за другим. Пока пули не перестали сыпаться на них. 

– Почему он перестал стрелять? – спросил Сэм, выворачивая шею, словно он мог что-то разглядеть сквозь крылья. – Перезарядка? Какого чёрта он творит? 

– Сосредоточься, Уилсон. Завершаем миссию. 

Они продолжили идти. Пока кто-то не схватил крыло Сэма и не отогнул, жестоко вырывая его и отбрасывая в сторону. 

– Твою мать! Какого хрена? 

Стив выпрямился, вскидывая револьвер, и… Металлическая рука схватила ствол, и Стив увидел глаза стрелявшего в него мужчины – голубые, в обрамлении угольно-чёрных ресниц. Нижнюю часть лица убийцы закрывала маска, прямые тёмные волосы спадали на воротник плаща, длинного, чёрного, с кучей ремней. Рукав на металлической руке отсутствовал, соединения между матовыми чёрными пластинами сияли зелёным. На его плече тем же цветом кто-то нарисовал череп Гидры со множеством щупалец. 

Стив ударил мужчину левой рукой, попав в горло. Тот кашлянул и качнулся назад, и Стив качнулся вместе с ним, словно лодка, дрейфующая на волнах от большого корабля. Нога Стива снова едва не подвернулась, и он упал на здоровое колено, переводя дыхание. В самый подходящий момент вперёд рванулся Сэм с электрическим кнутом в одной руке и ножом в другой. 

И всего лишь один удар незнакомца отшвырнул Сэма назад. Кэрол низко зарычала, расправляя крылья и пикируя вниз. Её прямой удар отбросил мужчину в маске через весь переулок к кирпичной стене на противоположной стороне. Он оттолкнулся от неё ногами и приземлился на асфальт, тёмные волосы растрепались, открыв чёрную коробочку, прикреплённую к его шее. Нат за спиной Стива изумлённо ахнула. 

Стив судорожно вдохнул. Мужчина поднялся, его маска слетела от удара, и увидеть его лицо было почти как снова получить пулю – невидимую пулю, которая ударила Стива в грудь и выбила весь воздух из лёгких. 

Эти глаза – Стив должен был сразу их узнать, даже не видя нос и линию челюсти. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к карману, где он хранил один из его портретов, нарисованных раньше.

– Баки? – выдохнул Стив, эмоции раздирали его изнутри. Он бы всё равно сражался с Гидрой. Это было правильно, даже если бы они не забрали у него Ма и Баки. Но его потери лишь подливали масло в огонь гнева каждый раз, когда он видел тела Лишённых времени и вспоминал о Баки, запертом в ловушке под обломками здания. 

Столько лет в мыслях о том, как всё могло бы быть, а его как-всё-могло-бы-быть работает на Гидру. Стив едва сдерживался. 

Голубые глаза сощурились. Баки поднял пистолет, дуло смотрело прямо на Стива. Но выстрела не последовало, Сэм ударил Баки сбоку и швырнул на асфальт. Пистолет выстрелил, пуля выбила кирпичную крошку из стены здания. 

– Сэм, держи его! – Наташа неслась по переулку с шоковыми прутьями в обеих руках. Она прижала их к шее Баки, и тот застонал от боли, словно раненое животное. Стив поморщился, его память унеслась на годы назад, в момент, когда Баки с таким же криком упал с дерева в теперь уже потухшем Парке Иллюминаций. Это не должно так ощущаться. Всё, чего заслуживает Гидра и её приспешники, – это боль. 

– Мне нужно его вырубить! – заорала Наташа. 

Стив закрыл уши ладонями, отворачиваясь. Это продолжалось, память и настоящее смешивались. Где-то на задворках сознания голос разума бубнил, что дезориентация является одним из симптомов кровопотери. Мысль ускользнула, не успев оформиться. 

– Стив! 

– Стивен!

– Капитан! 

Стив с усилием вернулся в настоящее, где его команда старалась удержать Баки, извивающегося и орущего от боли. 

– Вы его так убьёте, – сказал Стив, хромая по переулку. С другой стороны, что, даже если и убьют? Будь это кто-то другой, Стив просто сам вогнал бы в него пулю и избавил их от хлопот. 

– Если мы этого не сделаем, он точно умрёт, – сказала Наташа, её взгляд скользнул по поясу Стива. Он вытащил шоковый пистолет, зажмурился и выстрелил. Баки благословенно затих. 

– Как он продержался так долго? – спросил Стив, помогая Наташе его перевернуть. 

– Перед заданиями они вкачивают в своих солдат дозу адреналина, способную убить лошадь. – Наташа приподняла волосы на задней стороне шеи Баки, находя чёрную коробочку, вживлённую в кожу. Она отсоединила пластину ножом, открыв небольшую клавиатуру. 

– Что это? 

– Прибор воздействует на отдельные области мозга и переписывает их. Не совсем верное описание, но если упростить, это херня для контроля над разумом. 

Стив прерывисто вздохнул. 

– То есть, Баки не… Он не… 

– Он такой же, как я, Стив, – сказала Наташа, поднимая волосы и показывая восемь глубоких шрамов на своей шее. – Он это не выбирал. 

– Как это убрать? – спросил Стив, уже готовый вырвать эту дрянь голыми руками, если потребуется.

– Я работаю над этим, – отозвалась Нат. 

– Стив… – Сэм оторвал от своей рубашки широкую полосу и плотно забинтовал рану Стива, пока тот стонал сквозь зубы. 

– Кэрол, у тебя остались коды доступа Золы? 

– Ага, – Кэрол уже печатала что-то на своём планшете. Стив часто и тяжело дышал, пережидая боль в бедре, пока его лёгкие не начали гореть. Пока к нему не пришло это своеобразное ощущение, что он не может выдохнуть и медленно наполняется углекислым газом. Пока он совсем не израсходовал весь воздух в лёгких и…

– Ищем код деактивации, – сказала Наташа. – Я помню его. Они называли его Зимний Солдат. Поищи, есть ли что-то похожее. 

– Ребята, – позвал Сэм, глядя на хрипящего Стива. А у того было отчётливое ощущение, будто все эти годы между потерей Баки и новой встречей навалились на него бетонной плитой. 

– О чёрт, – Наташа порылась в карманах и достала ингалятор, бросив его Сэму. – Ему нужна доза. 

Сэм прижал ингалятор к губам Стива, тот вдохнул лекарство, и наноботы приступили к работе. Он продолжал дышать с присвистом, бессильно привалившись к стене и дожидаясь, пока они сделают достаточно, чтобы прекратить приступ. 

– Никакого «Зимнего Солдата» или вариаций, – объявила Кэрол. 

– Как насчёт «Баки»? Ты же так его звал, да? – Наташа обернулась к Стиву и коснулась его руки, привлекая внимание. Стив кивнул. 

– Баки тоже нет. 

– Стив, есть ещё какое-то имя? – спросила Наташа. 

У Стива помутнело в глазах. С ним всё будет в порядке, когда боты сделают свою работу. С ним всё будет хорошо, когда они наконец окажутся в штабе. Они все хранили свою кровь на такие случаи, и Стив верил, что команда его подлатает. Он будет в порядке. Баки был… 

– Стив, есть ещё какое-то имя, под которым Баки может быть в списках? 

Баки жив и нуждается в тебе. 

Фокусировка. 

– Барнс. Джеймс Барнс, – прохрипел Стив. 

– Шах и мат, ублюдки, – возвестила Кэрол. – 32557038.

Наташа быстро впечатала цифры мизинцем. Крошечные металлические крепления, державшие блок в шее Баки, ослабли, и она вытащила его целиком, спрятав в карман. 

– Сэм, поможешь Стиву дойти? А мы с Кэрол возьмём этого. 

– Держу, – отозвался Сэм, поднимая Стива. 

Когда Стив пришёл в себя, его нога была перевязана, и он понятия не имел, как они оказались здесь. 

– Стив? – тихо и хрипло позвал его чей-то голос. 

Стив с трудом повернулся и впервые за прошедшие девять лет встретился взглядом с Баки Барнсом.

* * *

Следующие несколько часов Стив то впадал в забытьё, то снова ненадолго приходил в себя. До полудня он был даже не в состоянии оставаться в сознании какое-то более или менее длительное время. Когда он наконец очнулся, Баки сидел в кресле у его кровати, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками.

– Бак? – позвал Стив, и тот распрямился, словно цветок навстречу солнцу. Он ужасно выглядел, почти как в первый раз, когда Стив увидел его в медицинском центре много лет назад. Грязные волосы свисали вдоль лица, от его кудрей не осталось и следа. Мертвенно-бледная кожа, покрасневшие веки, налившиеся кровью глаза, чёрная краска вокруг них стёрлась, оставив тёмные полукружья. Он снова был тощим – весь острые углы и глубокие тени. 

Но Господи помилуй, он всё ещё был так красив, что у Стива ёкнуло что-то внутри. 

Стив отогнал эту мысль. Баки вряд ли нужно, чтобы он смотрел на него выпученными глазами, ни сейчас, ни, возможно, в ближайшее время.

– Я подстрелил тебя, – сказал Баки. Его голос звучал совершенно несчастно. 

– Это был не ты. И сейчас уже всё хорошо. Я выживу и буду бороться дальше. 

В комнате повисло молчание. 

– Всё равно прости. Если бы я убил тебя, неважно, с этой штукой или без, у меня не было бы возможности…

– Но ты же не убил. Я здесь. Все двести двадцать фунтов. 

– Так уж и двести двадцать? – Баки выгнул бровь. 

– Ну ладно, просто двести. 

Баки попытался улыбнуться, но выглядело это как гримаса. 

– Другим не так повезло. 

– Это вина Гидры, но не твоя. 

Снова молчание, а потом Баки мягко сказал:

– Стив, я не знаю, что случилось с моей Ма. 

– Я искал тебя, когда началась заварушка. Мы ведь только поцеловались. Я влюбился, как влюбляются в шестнадцать, и я не хотел тебя терять. Твой дом исчез с лица земли, Бак.

– Я помню, как отправился за этим, – он постучал по своей груди. – И Зола сказал, что я нужен ему, чтобы попробовать что-то очень важное, что я спасу множество людей, если помогу провести тесты. Он все носился с этой коробочкой, но я не знал что это. А дальше были только тренировки и убийства, и… Она, должно быть, мертва, верно? Ты бы знал, если бы она выжила. 

– Я думал, что ты умер, но ты жив. Мы уточним. 

– Миссис Сара?

– Погибла, сражаясь, – ответил Стив. – После переворота она в любом случае не могла позволить себе новые порции лекарств. Но в список тех, кому запрещены новые дозы анти-отторжения, попала за то, что ударила патрульного офицера Гидры по лицу, когда он использовал шокер на Лишённой времени. И по-настоящему этим гордилась. 

– Она всегда говорила, что страсть к дракам в подворотнях у тебя от отца, но я-то знаю. 

– Я всегда был сыном Сары Роджерс. 

– И ни капли не изменился. 

– Как и ты. 

Баки отвернулся, глядя в стену. На шее Стив заметил подсохшую кровь.

– Тебя до сих пор никто не осмотрел? Шэрон? Она медсестра. 

– Она пыталась. И рыжая тоже. И парень с крыльями. Я не смог. Я… Зола…

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то – он сам не знал, что, – но в комнату вошла Шэрон. 

– О, ты проснулся, славно, – она быстро проверила жизненные показатели Стива и записала их на планшет. 

– Бак сказал, ты пыталась осмотреть его. 

– Я хотела прочистить рану и проверить, нет ли других травм, – Шэрон сглотнула. – Сэм вмешался, когда у меня не вышло. Наташа тоже приняла участие – мы подумали, что общими усилиями справимся. 

– Может, Шэрон попробует ещё раз, Бак? – предложил Стив. – Я всё время буду рядом. 

Баки кивнул, но его уже трясло. Стив протянул ему руку, и Баки ухватился за неё. Взяв кое-какие инструменты, Шэрон осторожно встала за спиной Баки, и тот наклонил голову вперёд, не отрывая взгляд от Стива. 

– Я просто вытру кровь и продезинфицирую рану, – сказала Шэрон, медленно проводя ватным тампоном по шее Баки. Тот вздрогнул и сжал пальцы Стива. 

– Ты в безопасности. Ты знаешь меня. Ты знаешь, что я никогда не обижу тебя и никому не позволю, – Стив повторял это снова и снова, пока Шэрон накладывала повязку на шею Баки. 

– Ты ранен где-то ещё? – спросил Стив. – Только честно. 

– Ничего, что требовало бы внимания. Пара ушибов. 

– Твоей руке может понадобиться ремонт?

Баки перевёл взгляд на свою руку и невесело рассмеялся. 

– Знаешь, она мне вообще не была нужна. Просто Золе хотелось её протестировать. Сделать «кулак Гидры» сильнее. По крайней мере, так он сказал своим лабораторным крысам, прежде чем отпилил мне руку. 

Стив стиснул зубы, его правая рука сжалась в кулак. Баки встретил его взгляд и поспешно отвернулся. 

– Но она вполне самодостаточна, если не повреждена, – он пошевелил пальцами, и пластины пришли в движение. 

– А твоё сердце? – слова застревали у Стива в горле. – Сколько времени осталось?

– Я не… – Баки нахмурился. Пластины застрекотали, поднявшись и снова опустившись. – Они всегда просто…

– Ты позволишь мне посмотреть? – попросил Стив, и Баки медленно кивнул и выпустил его руку. 

Баки поднялся и принялся расстёгивать одну за другой застёжки на своём пальто, словно в первый раз делал это сам. Под пальто была лишь простая чёрная толстовка без рукава. Баки стянул её через голову. 

– Господи! – выдохнул Стив. Эмоции захлестнули его – печаль, сожаление, вина и злость. Они скрутились в тугой клубок в солнечном сплетении, извиваясь и переплетаясь словно змеи, пока наконец не застыли и не потянули его вниз. 

Тикающее сердце Баки, знакомое Стиву ещё с десятилетнего возраста, по-прежнему было на месте. Но оно больше не было единственным. Вокруг него было множество часов, и все они тикали. Модели поновее щеголяли чёткими яркими цифрами, дисплеи более старых покрывали царапины. Шрамы вокруг часов тоже были разной давности – старый рубец в центре груди почти побелел, свежие ещё сияли бледно-розовым оттенком недавно зажившей кожи. 

Хуже всего было то, что часам над левым бедром Баки оставалось всего двадцать минут до конца отсчёта. Ещё одни справа закончили отсчёт три часа назад, и теперь цифры шли по нарастающей. 

– Шэрон. 

– Уже иду, – ответила та, шокировано моргая.

– Бак, не хочешь пересесть сюда? – Стив кивнул на свободное место возле себя. – Нужно принести кресло.

Баки подчинился, подвинул кресло и плюхнулся в него. Стив вспомнил, что на нём нет ничего, кроме больничной рубашки, и свесил ноги с кровати, прежде чем склониться над Баки и открыть панели самых ненадёжных часов. Шэрон уже вернулась со шприцами и подавала их Стиву, пока он вливал лекарство. 

– Не знаю, – пробормотал Баки. – Это всегда делала Гидра. Мне не приходилось беспокоиться об оставшемся времени, когда…

Стив встретил его взгляд, отчаянно желая повернуть время вспять и стереть все эти годы. Его съедало острое сожаление, что не отправился на поиски Баки вместо того, чтобы просто поверить в его смерть. _Чёрт подери_, он должен был, блядь, продолжить искать.

– Всё в порядке. Я могу беспокоиться за тебя, – успокоил его Стив. – Ты ведь всегда говорил, что я волнуюсь из-за таймеров больше, чем кто-либо ещё, зачем мне останавливаться теперь?

Уголки рта Баки изогнулись в подобии улыбки, но его лицо скривилось, глаза повлажнели.

– Мы близки, Бак, – сказал Стив. – Скоро завалим их. Я знаю, это не исправит того, что они сделали с тобой, но мы так нахрен близки.

Несколькими часами позже, когда Шэрон же давно ушла, Баки посмотрел на Стива и негромко сказал:

– Я помогу тебе. 

И Стиву не нужно было уточнять, о чём речь.

* * *

Стив провалялся на больничной койке ещё полторы недели. За это время пулевое ранение превратилось из огромной дыры в неровный розовый шрам. Баки потихоньку обживался. Наташа уже пару раз вытягивала его на спарринги. Он всё ещё большую часть времени ел вместе со Стивом в палате, но присоединялся к остальным за карточными играми и ночными разговорами, которые могли обернуться и бессмысленной болтовней, и терапевтической беседой. И самой лучшей частью всего этого был смех Баки, такой громкий, что Стив слышал его в своей палате.

Кэрол попыталась найти информацию о его матери, но вернулась ни с чем. Услышав новости, Баки прижался к Стиву, и того обожгло промочившими футболку слезами. 

Были и приятные моменты только для двоих – когда они болтали и шутили, как в старые добрые времена. 

– Это была не утка, – сказал Стив. – А гусь. Это разные вещи, Бак. 

– Какая разница, Стив?

– Утки милые, а чёртовы гуси меня ужасают. 

– Напомню, ты тратишь свою жизнь на борьбу с кровожадными фашистами. 

– А если бы у меня была армия гусей, мы бы уже давно победили!

– Должен признать, меня бы полностью удовлетворило, если бы Гидра была повержена стаей птиц. 

– Ну, у нас есть Сэм и Кэрол, – пожал плечами Стив, и их разговор от птиц снова вернулся к летним купаниям в Резервуаре, клубничным коктейлям и уличной еде. 

– Чёрт, я скучаю по фалафелю, – признался Баки. 

Так и продолжалось, пока Шэрон наконец не признала Стива готовым к миссии по передаче формулы. 

– Наноботы ещё работают над глубокими повреждениями. Хочу заметить, что выпускаю тебя лишь потому, что знаю – ты слишком упрямый, чтобы оставаться в постели ещё немного. Если что-то пойдёт не так, но ты поймёшь, что там и без тебя справятся, постарайся не лезть. 

Свернувшийся клубком в кресле Баки хрюкнул. Шэрон посмотрела на него и снова повернулась к Стиву. 

– А, то есть, ты всегда таким был? Приятно знать, – сказала она, и Стив улыбнулся ей, стараясь выглядеть максимально невинно. 

– Приятель, никто на это не купится, – фыркнул Баки, и Шэрон иронично выгнула бровь. 

– Кэрол ждёт. Вставай и потопали. 

Баки протянул Стиву левую руку, пластины приподнялись, зелёное сияние стало ярче. Стив ухватился за его пальцы и позволил помочь себе подняться, пусть даже и не нуждался в помощи. Было так здорово касаться Баки, хотя рука была новой. Зато она была материальным свидетельством того, что Баки и правда здесь, живой и настоящий. Заполучить кого-то обратно из царства мёртвых – редкая штука, и Стив не собирался воспринимать это как должное. 

– А вот и он, – сказала Кэрол. – Давно пора перестать притворяться, Капитан. 

– Капитан, – кивнул ей Стив. – Сегодня ты главная. Что мы делаем?

– Мы использовали несколько разных каналов связи, чтобы запутать Гидру. Пару дней назад я наконец вышла на контакт. Мы встречаемся… – Кэрол развернула запястье, и золотистый браслет спроецировал светящиеся цифры, – через пятьдесят семь минут. 

– Ускоримся? 

– Не помешает, – пожала плечами Кэрол. 

– Ты ведь уже со всеми познакомился? – уточнил Стив, и Баки кивнул. 

– Кроме Пирса, – добавил Фьюри, и Стив огляделся. 

– А где он?

– Уехал, когда вы вернулись с последней миссии. Оставил записку, что с ним связался один из наших старых контактов и попросил помощи, и что он отправился туда, – Фьюри пожал плечами. – Он пару раз давал знать, что с ним всё в порядке. 

– В другой раз, – кивнул Стив. – Тем более, он не задействован в миссии. Мы не можем позволить себе потерять его. 

– А кто он? – спросил Баки. 

– Был мэром, пока Гидра не захватила власть. Мы планируем снова сделать его мэром, когда свергнем Гидру. Хотя бы временным, до законных выборов, – пояснила Кэрол. 

– Пойдём, покажу тебе оружейную, Бак. – Стив вскинул голову и зашагал через комнату к огромному встроенному шкафу, который был здесь ещё до того, как здание оказалось заброшенным. Впрочем, как и большая часть Города за последние десять лет. – Смотри, сюда и твоё положили, – Стив указал на полку, где лежали несколько пистолетов и ножей с нацарапанными на них логотипом и именем Баки. – Если хочешь. 

– Если нет разницы, я предпочёл бы что-то другое. 

– Понимаю. Тогда можешь брать всё, на чём нет чужой пометки. Вряд ли нам понадобится оружие, но возьми столько, сколько тебе нужно для уверенности. Здесь нелетальное, здесь пистолеты, вот там ножи, – показал Стив и занялся собственными сборами. 

Баки взял лишь один ствол, но прихватил шокер и несколько разных ножей, распихав по карманам. 

– Все готовы? – спросила Кэрол, стоя возле двери. Наташа за её плечом застёгивала пальто, протягивая кожаный ремень пальто сквозь маленькие красные песочные часы. 

– Да, – подтвердил Сэм. 

– Ага.

– Мы готовы, – кивнула Шэрон. 

– Я загрузила формулу в ещё два наладонника, – сказала Кэрол, достав три небольших планшета. – Один возьмём мы с Фьюри, второй будет у Нат и Шэрон. А ты, Сэм и Баки возьмёте вот этот. Они запрограммированы так, чтобы довести вас до места встречи. В качестве меры предосторожности в них заложен алгоритм автоматического уничтожения данных, если вы отклонитесь от плана или остановитесь дольше, чем на шестьдесят секунд. У меня нет причин полагать, что мы столкнёмся с проблемами, но я не исключаю никаких вероятностей. Это слишком важно. 

– Согласен, – Стив взял планшет и передал Сэму. 

– Не хочешь сам взять?

– Если что-то пойдёт не так, я не в лучшей форме, – отозвался Стив. – У тебя будет больше шансов прорваться и завершить миссию. А мы с Баки расчистим для тебя путь, если понадобится. 

Баки кивнул, и Сэм сжал пальцы на планшете. 

– Выходим по очереди, – скомандовала Кэрол. – Мы первые. Потом Нат и Шэрон. Потом вы. 

Пару минут спустя Сэм, Баки и Стив вышли из штаба в прохладный осенний воздух. Их путь лежал вдоль Парка Иллюминаций. Несколько Лишённых времени сидели под старыми деревьями, давно не сияющие ветви которых начали ржаветь. 

– Ничего святого у этих ублюдков, а? – негромко сказал Баки. – Ничегошеньки. 

– Мы с Райли часто приходили сюда, – сказал Сэм. – Первый раз поцеловались под тем огромным деревом в юго-западной части. 

– Наш со Стивом первый поцелуй был прямо здесь, – Баки указал на маленькую рощицу. – Полагаю, он же был последним. 

– Я не думал, что вы… – Сэм скользнул по ним взглядом. 

Стив не знал, что сказать. С одной стороны, можно ли назвать кого-то своим… кем-то, если официально между вами что-то было всего три дня? Кроме того, Стив не жил затворником всё это время. У него были недолгие отношения с парнем из сопротивления, Тором, пока их пути не разошлись. У него бывало кое-что с Шэрон, очень коротко и по большей части нерегулярно. Случались и ночи с незнакомцами, которых он цеплял в отвратительных барах. Он даже не помнил их имена.

Разумеется, за эти девять лет Баки побывал в аду и тоже не был тем парнем, которого Стив знал в шестнадцать. 

И так легко было снова идти с ним рядом, словно они никогда и не расходились в противоположных направлениях. Легко было представить, что он тот же Стив, который рвал страницу за страницей, пытаясь правильно нарисовать линию челюсти Баки. 

– А ты хоть раз рисовал той пастелью? – спросил Баки. 

– Однажды, – Стив выудил из кармана рисунок и бережно развернул. Он был слегка потрёпан на сгибах, цвета смешались друг с другом, но это несомненно был семнадцатилетний Баки, у которого в расстёгнутом воротнике рубашки виднелся угол часов. 

Баки уставился на него, автоматически топая за Сэмом, свернувшим налево. 

– Я копил пару недель, чтобы купить её тебе. И тот скетчбук, на который ты слюни пускал. Хотел бы я сказать это девять лет назад, но, кажется, оно того стоило. 

– Оставь его себе, – сказал Стив. – Даже не могу сосчитать, сколько раз я представлял, как отдаю его тебе. Тем более, теперь я могу нарисовать ещё. 

– Только теперь рисунок будет погрубее, – Баки осторожно сложил рисунок и расстегнул пару ремней, пряча его во внутренний карман.

– Как и я.

– Патруль Гидры впереди, – предупредил Сэм, Стив не отрывал взгляд от Баки, краем глаза оценивая периферию. Двое мужчин в чёрной форме шли в их сторону, наверняка собираясь закошмарить пару Лишённых времени просто потому что могут. 

– Пока ничего необычного, – негромко сказал Стив, и Баки едва заметно кивнул. – Дайте мне секунду подумать.

– Есть идея, – сказал Сэм. 

– Да? Давай попробуем, я тебе верю. 

– Повторяйте за мной, – Сэм начал бурно жестикулировать. Патруль приближался, наверняка они уже могли их слышать. – И вот эти Лишённые времени стоят там посреди холла и рыдают, словно мне есть до них дело. Вы сами выбрали чёртовы органы, нет? Я за вас не решал. 

Сэм кивнул патрульным и продолжил идти. Стив сделал то же. 

– Им бы стоило устроить облаву на всех, кто не в состоянии… – Стив оглянулся. – Чисто. Хочется самому себе дать пинка, но вышло неплохо. 

– Мы будем на месте через две минуты, – сказал Сэм. 

Они добрались без происшествий, встретившись у входной двери с Нат и Шэрон. Внутри их ждала ещё одна стальная дверь без единой ручки. Нат постучалась. 

– Назовитесь. 

Наташа оглянулась на остальных и пожала плечами. 

– Наташа Романофф, Шэрон Картер, Стив Роджерс, Сэм Уилсон и Джеймс Барнс.

Голоскан возник словно из ниоткуда и просканировал помещение. 

– Мы будем чувствовать себя комфортнее, если вы оставите оружие, – из стены выдвинулся ящик с разделителями. Наташа покосилась на него и развернулась к Стиву. 

– Кэрол знает их и доверяет, – сказал Стив, снимая оружие и оставляя в ящике. – Мы сделаем то, что они просят.

После ещё одного сканирования стальная дверь зажужжала и открылась. Они вошли и поднялись по лестнице. Наверху их ждала темнокожая женщина с огромной афро-причёской. Она выглядела лет на тридцать, плюс-минус. Рядом с ней стояла ещё одна, её волосы были заплетены в тугие косички, и если бы Стиву пришлось угадывать её возраст, он сказал бы, что ей едва исполнилось восемнадцать. В другом конце комнаты белый мужчина средних лет в лабораторном халате наливал что-то в пробирку. Жидкость сияла зелёным, как рука Баки. 

– Я Моника. Это Шури, а вот там доктор Беннер. 

Стив пожал руку ей, затем Шури.

– Я Стив. Это Наташа, Шэрон, Сэм и Баки. Кэрол и Фьюри ещё не пришли?

– Они взяли самый длинный маршрут, – пояснила Моника. – Мы следим за ними, – она показала Стиву экран планшета: две крошечных белых точки стояли поверх большой красной, очевидно, того здания, где они сейчас находились. Ещё одна была где-то в квартале от них, но быстро приближалась. 

Через некоторое время Шури привела Кэрол и Фьюри. 

Кэрол и Моника уставились друг на друга, а потом отчаянно обнялись. Кэрол сжала её в объятиях так сильно, что приподняла над полом.

– Мам, – мягко сказал Моника.

– Привет, Лейтенант Заноза, – Кэрол отпустила её и обхватила её лицо ладонями. – Хорошо выглядишь. Как там Мария?

– Скучает по тебе. 

– Я ужасно скучаю по вам обеим. Передашь ей это за меня? Там и для тебя парочка есть, – Кэрол вытянула из кармана пачку писем и отдала Монике. – Прости меня. 

– Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты же знаешь, она была бы здесь с тобой, если бы ей не приходилось заботиться о бабуле. 

– Я просто хочу, чтобы вы обе были в безопасности. Но я знаю, что если я буду по-прежнему приходить домой… 

– Мы знаем, мам. Я тебя уверяю, мы понимаем. – Моника обняла её ещё раз и отпустила. – Позволишь взглянуть на формулу?

Кэрол пригладила волосы и передала свой планшет. 

– Интересно, – сказала Шури, когда Моника вывела информацию на экраны и спроецировала формулу в воздух в центре лаборатории. Они все втроём – Моника, Шури и Беннер – кружили возле проекции и негромко переговаривались.

– Вы сможете её сделать? – спросил Фьюри.

– Сможем ли мы её сделать? – голос Шури звучал удивлённо.

– Мы можем её улучшить, – уточнила Моника. 

– Если мы добавим…

– Мгм, и уберём… 

– Плюс, – Беннер указал на что-то, и обе девушки понимающе кивнули. 

– И как долго вы будете это делать? – не выдержал Стив. 

– Нам нужен кто-то, кто сможет её испытать, прежде чем она попадёт в Город, – сказала Шури, – но мы сможем пошатнуть устои уже через пару недель.

– Я готов, – поспешно сказал Баки. – У меня ещё есть на чём её испытывать. Может, что-то не слишком важное. Я ведь обойдусь без одной почки, верно?

Трое учёных переглянулись и замялись. 

– Что? – спросил Баки. – Неужели нас всегда обманывали насчёт почки?

– Дело в том, что механизм действия анти-отторжения нелепы. Они не должны работать так, как работают. То, что всем нужно, так это одно лекарство, которое работает для любого органа, без отдельных доз для каждого, – пояснила Шури. 

– Так анти-отторжение работало, когда всё только начиналось. Одно и то же лекарство поступало во все органы, но менялось внутри, когда наноботы в лекарстве и самом органе начинали взаимодействие. А сейчас оно работает только с маркерами конкретного органа, – добавила Моника. – Это ненужное усложнение, и, я хочу сказать, очевидно, зачем они так сделали, но мы можем изменить формулу. 

– Как скоро вы будете готовы попробовать? – спросил Баки. Учёные снова переглянулись. 

– Через несколько часов? – предположила Шури. Беннер кивнул. 

– Плюс-минус, – пожала плечами Моника. 

– Вы сможете откачать то, что ещё осталось во мне? Чтобы мы удостоверились, что всё работает как надо. 

– Баки, можем мы… – начал было Стив, но Баки ожёг его взглядом. 

– Это не твой вызов, Стив, – резко оборвал он, и Стив предпочёл прикусить язык. 

– Да, я могу это сделать, – сказал Брюс. 

– Стив и я будем поблизости. 

– Думаю, я тоже здесь поошиваюсь, – кивнула Кэрол. 

– Позвольте мне вмешаться, – улыбнулась Шэрон. – Учитывая, как долго мы шли к этому, как насчёт того, чтобы мы все были где-то неподалёку? 

– Наверху есть сад, если кому интересно, – сказал Брюс, и Баки бросил взгляд на Стива, нервно покачиваясь на носках. 

И они отправились наверх. 

Сад впечатлял – он занимал целую комнату, от стены до стены, как минимум пятьдесят рядов разных цветов. Стив не различил цвета нескольких роз, их лепестки почти сливались с зеленью стеблей, но всё остальное было ярким и прекрасным. Несколько видов бабочек лениво порхали от растения к растению. То там, то здесь среди цветов были установлены световые деревья, совсем как те, что ржавели в Парке Иллюминаций. 

– Как думаешь, они работают? – Баки кивнул на деревья. Под каждым из них стояла скамейка.

– Если бы был способ затемнить комнату... – отозвался Стив. 

– Добрый день, посетители, вы хотели бы затемнить комнату? – откуда-то сверху раздался холодный голос с искусственными нотками, не похожий ни на один из тех, которые когда-либо слышал Стив. 

– Хм, да, пожалуйста, – сказал Баки, пожав плечами на вопросительный взгляд Стива. На окна медленно опустились экраны, огни на потолке постепенно погасли, и свечение руки Баки осталось единственным источником света. 

– Вы не могли бы включить деревья? – попросил Стив. – Пожалуйста. 

– Разумеется, – ответил голос. 

И деревья мгновенно зажглись. Баки пробрался к дереву в дальнем конце комнаты по тропинке, вьющейся среди лилий и ирисов, и уселся на скамейку, оставив достаточно места для Стива, который опустился рядом. На мгновение они словно вернулись в старые добрые времена, когда они сидели на скамьях, откинувшись назад как можно сильнее, и смотрели на ветви над ними, теряясь в звёздном сиянии. 

– Ты не обязан это делать, Бак. Я знаю, ты хочешь помочь, но ты никому ничего не должен. 

– Ты идиот, Стиви, – вздохнул Баки. – И я обязан. Ты бы сделал то же самое, если бы у тебя была эта чёртова тикающая хреновина внутри, и ты это знаешь. 

Стив вздохнул. 

– Я делаю это из-за того, в кого они меня превратили, – продолжил Баки. – Потому что когда-то это место было таким чертовски прекрасным. Меня так будоражила эта хрень, – он постучал по груди, – я помню, что восхищался, я думал, как это круто, что мне нужно было новое сердце, а они могли просто сделать его и вставить в мою грудь. Твоя спина. Эти крошечные роботы, которых они запустили в твоё ухо. Мы думали, что это здорово, а они превратили это чёрт знает во что. Они сделали так, чтобы люди не могли позволить себе лекарство, или используют его, чтобы их контролировать. И сейчас всё рушится, и нет больше мальчишек, которые целуются под деревьями в парке, Стив. Никто больше не осознаёт, что влюбился в лучшего друга, пока они мечтают увидеть звёзды. Остались лишь страдания, страх и смерть, и если я могу сделать что-то, думаю, тот задиристый сопляк хотел бы, чтобы я это сделал. 

Стив вязко сглотнул, огоньки на ветвях расплывались. 

– Тот задиристый сопляк чертовски бы тобой гордился, Баки. 

– Как и я им. 

Стив повернул голову, встретился с отражением огней в глазах Баки – золотистый и бледно-зелёный свет падал на его лицо с разных сторон. И Стив не смог удержаться, протянул руку и коснулся его щеки там, где смешивались два цвета. Баки даже не шелохнулся. 

Стив задумался о том, как мог бы потянуться вперёд и прижаться губами к губам Баки, его захлестнули воспоминания о том, как он сделал это когда-то под светом деревьев. Но Баки вернулся всего неделю назад, и даже если быть рядом с ним было так же естественно, как дышать, даже если его улыбка заставляла Стива снова чувствовать себя шестнадцатилетним, тихий голос разума, от которого Стив обычно отмахивался, говорил, что надо подождать. 

Вместо этого он медленно отвёл руку и откинулся на спинку скамейки. Краем глаза он видел, как Баки коснулся того же места на своей щеке, прежде чем сесть ровно. Они снова потеряли сами себя, время становилось иллюзией, которая больше им не принадлежала. 

– Мистер Барнс, – голос Шури раздался из колонок, заставив их обоих подпрыгнуть. 

– Да? 

– Доктор Беннер готов начать удаление старого состава, чтобы подготовить вас к тестированию. 

– Хорошо, – Баки выдохнул и поднялся, взглянув на Стива и пригладив ладонью непослушные волосы. – И, полагаю, можно снова включить свет. 

– Разумеется, – раздался тот же искусственный голос. 

Когда они подошли к лестнице, в комнате снова было светло и солнечно.

* * *

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросила Моника, садясь на стул возле Баки.

Его устроили на узкой кровати, которая отлично смотрелась бы в гостевой спальне. Баки предупредил, что не слишком дружит со всякими медицинскими штучками, и они постарались сделать всё, чтобы он чувствовал себя комфортно. Беннер в этом стремлении зашёл настолько далеко, что принёс бледно-жёлтое стёганое одеяло с рисунком из улыбающихся мензурок и пробирок. Он накинул его на ноги Баки и дал всем небольшую передышку перед началом работы.

– Как обычно, – ответил Баки. – Не умер, и это уже шикарно. 

Сэм и Нат хрюкнули. 

– Ладно, теперь мы знаем, что сыворотка никого не отравит, – Шури покрутила запястьем, и тонкая полоска фиолетового спроецировала экран. Она быстро впечатала сведения о состоянии Баки.

– И как скоро мы узнаем, сработало ли? – спросил Стив, понимая, что если ему придётся снова потерять Баки, да ещё так скоро, он этого просто не переживёт.

– Не могу сказать точно, каждое тело уникально, – Моника вбивала какие-то заметки в свой планшет. – Я правильно поняла, что в вашей команде есть медики?

– Двое, – подтвердил Стив. 

– Тогда потребуется, чтобы кто-то из них взял образцы крови. Мы возьмём один перед тем, как вы уедете, но через пару дней и через неделю нужно получить новые. Мы изучим и сравним антитела, и поймём, начало ли его тело атаковать чужеродные клетки. Если нет, у нас есть пара идей насчёт увеличения эффективности лекарства. 

Стив кивнул. 

– А если я подхвачу простуду? – поинтересовался Баки. 

Шури с мимолётной улыбкой посмотрела на него. 

– Если мы обнаружим антитела, то сначала проверим на инфекции. 

– А если лекарство не сработает? – спросил Стив. 

– Тогда они сделают новое, и мы попробуем ещё раз, – заявил Баки. 

– Баки.

– Стив. 

– _Если_ оно не сработает, а мы уверены, что всё пройдёт гладко, тогда мы удалим его и позволим вам снова поддерживать его стандартной формулой, – объяснила Моника. – Мы будем работать над новой версией, и если мистер Барнс изъявит желание протестировать и её тоже, предоставим ему такую возможность как только он оправится от предыдущей попытки.

– Ладно, – сдался Стив. 

– Тогда позвольте мне взять исходный образец, и увидимся через неделю, – резюмировал Беннер.

* * *

Они снова разделились на те же группы, какими шли сюда, кроме Сэма, так увлёкшегося спором с Кэрол о их крыльях, что после её прощальных объятий с Моникой присоединился к ней и Фьюри, чтобы продолжить дискуссию.

Стив и Баки остались вдвоём. На этот раз Стив решил обойти парк и выбрал длинный путь. Они прошли мимо Городского Музея искусств, и Стив даже не обратил внимания на обезобразившие дверь цепи и грязь, год за годом копившуюся на белом мраморе там, куда не доставали дожди. 

Вместо этого он разглядывал Баки, слушал его дыхание. Походка его изменилась – старый Баки ходил уверенно и шумно, сейчас шаги были по-кошачьи тихими.

– Что? – буркнул Баки. 

– А?

– Сделай фотку, Стив. Она долговечная. Или у меня что-то на лице?

– Только твоя мерзкая морда, Бак. 

– Кто бы говорил, – Баки закатил глаза, продолжая идти. Они завернули за угол, шагая мимо едва сводящих концы с концами ресторанчиков и процветающих кредитных контор. 

– Стив…

– Да? 

– Там, в саду в лаборатории, ты… – он коснулся своей щеки, – я хотел…

Баки потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы снова начать говорить. 

– Знаю, прошло почти десять лет и мы уже не дети, но я чувствую себя так, словно прошло гораздо больше и в то же время нет, по крайней мере, для меня. Я не был собой все эти годы, и не мог переболеть тобой, но я уже не тот семнадцатилетний пацан, с которым ты лежал тогда в парке, но какая-то часть меня по-прежнему остаётся им. 

– Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, – отозвался Стив и тряхнул головой. – Прости, мне не стоило говорить этого. Я и представить не могу, через что ты… 

– Не надо, – Баки смотрел под ноги. – Я знаю, что ты ничего такого не имел в виду. Тебе не нужно ходить на цыпочках из-за того, что они со мной сделали. 

– Ладно. – Стив остановился, и Баки развернулся, глядя на него. – Я не буду делать вид, что последние девять лет я был один. Как ты сказал, мы были детьми. Кто знает, как бы всё сложилось? Возможно, мы были бы вместе несколько недель или пару лет. А возможно, стали бы теми, кто встретились в юности и состарились вместе. Мы никогда не узнаем, потому что Гидра отобрала это у нас. Все эти невинные милые моменты ушли навсегда, и мы не можем вернуть их или узнать, чем они могли стать. 

Баки нахмурился, его лоб пересекла глубокая складка. 

– Но одно они не смогли забрать, я никогда не переставал думать о тебе. Мысли о тебе и Ма помогали мне делать то, что я должен был делать, все эти годы. И когда я увидел тебя в тот день, это было словно удар под дых. И с того момента я… Я не знаю, может, я никогда и не переставал любить тебя. А может, влюбляться в тебя для меня так же легко, как дышать. Ладно, хреновый пример, учитывая мою астму, но ты меня понял. Полагаю, я пытаюсь сказать, что… 

– Поцелуй меня. 

– Баки. 

– Стив.

– Я не закончил. Я всё ещё не знаю, насколько это хорошая идея. Ты только вернул себя, и я единственный человек, которого ты знаешь по-настоящему, и это… 

Баки закатил глаза, шагнул ближе и толкнул Стива в грудь, прижимая его к ближайшей стене. 

– Скажи, что ты не хочешь. Скажи, что тебе не нужно это снова. 

– Баки... 

– Если ты не хочешь, так и скажи, это несложно, Стиви. Я знаю, чего хочу, и спрашиваю тебя. 

– Мы не можем, – ответил Стив. 

– Ебал я твоё не можем. Что я только что сказал?

– Нет, Баки, мы и правда не можем, – Стив оттолкнул его так мягко, как только мог. – Двое парней. Две девушки. Гидра объявила это вне закона, а на этой улице достаточно людей, чтобы привлечь ненужное внимание. Мы подвергаем себя опасности. 

Баки замер, моргнул пару раз, переваривая информацию. 

– Чёртовы ублюдки, – выплюнул он, его голос напоминал низкое рычание. – Конченые ёбаные ублюдки. Мать твою, я убью их всех до последнего. 

Стива затопило нежностью к нему. 

– Ты чертовски прав, ты так и сделаешь.

* * *

До штаб-квартиры они добрались без происшествий.

– Все на месте? – спросил Стив, когда они вошли, и шквал голосов в наушниках подтвердил, что все благополучно вернулись. – Поднимайся, – сказал он Баки, кивнув на лестницу. – Я запру дверь, а потом мы найдём укромное местечко и продолжим наш разговор. 

Баки улыбнулся и, развернувшись на носках, помчался по лестнице. Стив занялся обеспечением безопасности здания – сначала запер все замки, которые были здесь ещё до того, как они заняли здания, затем задвинул три металлических засова, и наконец, активировал самодельную сигнализацию из консервных банок и кусков металла, протянув её через комнату, чтобы они точно услышали, если кто-то ворвётся в здание. 

Он решил, что они сделают паузу в миссиях, пока учёные не выяснят, работает ли их сыворотка. И это означало целую неделю для них с Баки, чтобы начать разбираться, что между ними сейчас и что делать дальше, учитывая, кем они стали. 

С этой мыслью Стив зашагал наверх, его потрёпанные ботинки шаркали по бетону. 

– Ладно, Баки, я…

На верхней площадке Стив налетел на сцену, подобную тем, какие часто видел в Пустошах возле запасов воды или топлива. Вся его команда держала на мушке Баки, который целился в Пирса. 

– Баки, опусти оружие, – мягко сказал Стив, подходя ближе. 

– Он один из них, – отозвался Баки.

– Он ошибается, – Пирс держал руки за головой, всё ещё сжимая в ладони планшет. – Я уверен, что в его мозгах от души поковырялись, пока он был у них. 

– О, кому как не тебе знать, да? – Баки сплюнул на пол к ногам Пирса. – Это он отдал приказ на устранение тебя, Стив. Он сказал, где я смогу тебя найти. Поверить не могу, что я…

Стив поймал взгляд Наташи. Казалось, она приняла решение и медленно переместила ствол с Баки на Пирса. За ней последовал Фьюри, затем Кэрол, Сэм и Шэрон. 

– Вы что, реально собираетесь поверить в бредни того, кто едва выкинул Гидру из своей головы?

– Мой разум прекрасно чувствует себя после Гидры, господин мэр, – сказала Наташа, по-кошачьи переступая с ноги на ногу. 

– Ты был единственным членом городского Совета, кто не погиб тогда, Александр. И я думал, что ты просто везучий сукин сын, – Фьюри стиснул челюсти. 

– Могу я его пристрелить? – поинтересовался Баки. 

– Если ты этого не сделаешь, я сам нахрен его пристрелю, – отозвался Фьюри.

Стив наконец достал оружие. 

– На колени, – сказал он, целясь Пирсу в голову.

– Не думал, что до этого дойдёт, – сказал Пирс, разворачивая планшет и показывая им большую красную кнопку в центре экрана. Поверх шла белая надпись «Озарение – тест агента». 

– Наступил тот момент, когда ты начнёшь убеждать нас, что здание начинено взрывчаткой? – фыркнул Фьюри. 

– Нет, это тот момент, когда я скажу ему, – Пирс посмотрел прямо на Стива, – что если он не хочет, чтобы его новая домашняя зверушка подохла, вам всем стоит опустить стволы. 

– Я успею пристрелить тебя раньше, чем ты нажмёшь на кнопку. И ты это знаешь. Ты помогал меня тренировать, – сказал Баки. Его пистолет не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. 

– Я смогу нажать на кнопку, пока буду истекать кровью, Агент. 

– И что же произойдёт? – уточнила Кэрол.

– Он под завязку напичкан органами Золы. И каждый из них мгновенно откажет. 

– Да вы блефуете, – возмутился Сэм. 

– Вы назвали его «Агентом». Гидра потратила немало сил и времени, чтобы натренировать его и превратить в то, что ей было нужно. И вы просто его убьёте? – присоединилась Шэрон. – Я согласна с Сэмом, вы блефуете. 

– Капитан, желаешь проверить, блефую ли я? – Пирс помахал ему планшетом. 

Стив переводил взгляд от Пирса к Баки и обратно. Баки взглянул на него и едва заметно покачал головой, но всё, что Стив мог сделать – попытаться взглядом передать команде, что ему жаль. 

– Положите планшет, и мы опустим оружие. 

– Нет, так не пойдёт, – возразил Пирс. – Вы опускаете оружие, я ухожу. Попробуете остановить меня – я нажму кнопку.

Стив выдохнул через нос, его ноздри раздувались. Пирс посмотрел на Баки, потом на него, и едва заметно улыбнулся. Если Баки не убьёт его первым, Стив был намерен задушить его голыми руками. 

– Отлично, – процедил Стив сквозь зубы. – Бросьте стволы. 

Все медленно положили оружие на пол. Выпрямляясь, Фьюри буравил Пирса взглядом.

– Капитан, как насчёт сопроводить меня к выходу? – сказал Пирс, и Стив, стиснув челюсти, пошёл за ним. Перед тем, как спуститься по лестнице, Стив оглянулся на Наташу, и та улыбнулась уголком губ. 

У двери Стив шагнул вперёд, обезвредил сигнализацию, выдвинул засовы, затем открыл все замки. Он повернул ручку, и…

Наташа появилась из ниоткуда, её нога выбира из рук Пирса планшет, и тот упал на пол. Пирс бросил полубезумный взгляд на всю остальную команду, сбегающую с лестницы с поднятым оружием. Стив рухнул на пол, и в ту же секунду по стенам и двери застучали пули. Пирс не стал медлить, рванув по переулку прямиком к ожидающей его машине. 

Стив поднялся на ноги, подобрал планшет и откинул заднюю панель, чтобы достать батарею. 

– Экстренный протокол! – заорал он. – Собираемся. Мы должны уйти через три минуты. 

– Куда, Стив? – спросила Шэрон. – Пирс знает все наши явки. 

– Я что-нибудь придумаю. Просто собирайте всё. 

– Я знаю одно местечко, – сказал Баки, торопливо взбегая по лестнице. – Гидровское, но охрана там ни к черту. Мы легко его займём, и это будет последнее место, где нас станут искать. 

– Далеко?

– Кварталов пятнадцать к югу. У воды. 

Стив кивнул. 

– Что ж, направляемся туда. Как у нас дела?

Запыхавшиеся Сэм и Шэрон выбежали из больничного крыла, нагруженные рюкзаками. 

– Лекарства собраны, – отчитался Сэм. 

– Оружие, – Наташа встряхнула сумку и швырнула вторую такую же Фьюри, который поймал её и повесил через плечо. 

– Техника, – Кэрол закинула на спину рюкзак и туго затянула лямки. 

– Бак, помоги мне, – Стив бросил ему пару сумок и принялся громить кухонную зону, сгребая сухпайки и остатки воды. Один из самодельных фильтров для воды отправился в карман куртки, остальные он ссыпал в наружный карман одной из сумок.

– Если хотите забрать что-то ещё, самое время это сделать, – сказал Стив, и Кэрол кинулась к своему рабочему столу, срывая со стены фото, на котором были она, женщина и маленькая девочка, видимо, Моника.

– Выходим. Баки, можешь назвать параллельные улицы, чтобы мы могли разделиться? 

Баки моргнул несколько раз. 

– Я… 

– Держи, – Кэрол передала ему планшет, выведя на экран карту. Баки проследил линии улиц кончиками пальцев. 

– Риверсайд и Южная пятьдесят седьмая. 

– Теми же группами, – скомандовал Стив. – Пошли, пошли, пошли! 

Стив и Баки вышли последними. Надеясь на лучшее, Стив запер дверь и установил код на замок. Не то чтобы там оставалось что-то жизненно необходимое, но вдруг однажды они смогут вернуться, если в ближайшие несколько минут сюда не нагрянет Пирс.

Дальше он просто следовал за Баки, пробираясь по боковым улицам и переулкам, тщательно избегая приближаться ко всему, что хотя бы отдалённо напоминало о Гидре. Они пришли в точку сбора первыми, совершенно запыхавшись, и Стив мысленно воздал молитву за то, что недавно получил свежую порцию лекарства от астмы. Он жадно хватал ртом воздух и почувствовал невероятное облегчение, когда наконец подтянулись Шэрон, Сэм и Нат. 

Фьюри и Кэрол прибыли последними, у Кэрол были разбиты костяшки. На перекошенном лице Фьюри зиял огромный кровоточащий порез поперёк одного глаза. 

– Напоролись на патруль Гидры, – коротко пояснила Кэрол.  
– С другой стороны, сложновато подать сигнал остальным постам, если ты мёртв, – болезненно рассмеялся Фьюри, и они отправились следом за Баки. Тот поднял металлическую руку, подумал немного и постучал, явно придерживаясь какой-то схемы. Спустя секунду открылась дверь, прямо за которой их встретил удивлённый мужчина в галстуке-бабочке. Баки размахнулся, раздался удар и хруст костей. Мужчина рухнул на пол, и Стив почему-то понял, что он больше не встанет. 

– Сколько ещё? – спросил Стив, поднимая ствол. 

– Трое. Четверо наверху, – ответил Баки. – Они не солдаты. 

– А кто тогда? – спросила Шэрон. 

– Они проводят обнуления, – ответила Наташа, выглядела она встревоженной. – Когда техника барахлила, или я начинала сопротивляться, они… вносили улучшения. 

– В моём случае обнуление означало развлечения на электрическом стуле, чтобы выбить из меня всю дурь, – сказал Баки, коснувшись её плеча. 

– Медики остаются с Фьюри, остальные – на зачистку здания. Убиваем всех, кто не наш. 

– Без проблем, – сказал Наташа. 

Они вернулись, когда Сэм заканчивал накладывать повязку на глаз Фьюри. 

– У тебя тут кровь немного, – сказал Баки, посмотрев на Стива, протянул руку и вытер его бровь.

* * *

– Блядство, – сказала Кэрол уже позже, когда они вынесли тела и обустроились. Вся команда рассредоточилась по самой большй комнате, которую они смогли найти. Кажется, это было банковским хранилищем, прежде, чем Гидра захапала здание себе.

– Блядство? – Стив лениво повернул голову в её сторону. Кэрол с планшетом в руках сидела в большом кожаном кресле, которое они притащили из соседней комнаты. 

– Блядство, – подтвердила она. 

– В чём дело, Капитан? 

– Он не блефовал, – ответила Кэрол, и Стив выпрямился. 

– В смысле?

– В смысле, я поискала информацию – ну просто на всякий случай – и нашла Проект «Озарение». Он был спрятан за двадцатью семью замками, и я не смогла быстро дешифровать информацию – Зола наконец-то сменил коды, кстати, но у меня уже есть новые. Но это к делу не относится. 

– Что за хрень это «Озарение»? – спросил Сэм. – Он сказал, что все его органы перестанут работать. 

– Очевидно, каждый орган Золы имеет удалённую кнопку остановки, – пояснила Кэрол. – Гидра может убить половину Города одним махом, если захочет. 

– Нам нужно было остановить всё это ещё вчера, – Стив вскочил, внезапно чувствуя себя вовсе не таким уставшим, как пару секунд назад. 

– Стало ещё хуже, – нахмурилась Кэрол, глядя в планшет.

– Что может быть хуже, чем удалённое отключение органов? – спросила Шэрон. 

– Они планируют использовать его. Что-то насчёт алгоритма, который может оценивать потенциальные угрозы режиму Гидры. Здесь целый список. Жив Пирс или нет, Баки всё равно в этом списке, – она пролистала ниже и ниже. – И Уилсон. 

– Прекрасно, – кивнул Сэм. 

– О нет, – выдохнула Кэрол. 

– Что такое?

– Моя жена, – Кэрол стиснула зубы. – Всё это чёртово время я держалась от неё подальше, чтобы не подвергать опасности, а она в расстрельном списке Гидры!

– Она всё ещё в безопасности, Кэрол, – сказал Фьюри. – И мы сделаем всё, чтобы так и оставалось. 

– Мы нахрен так и сделаем! – Баки вскинул вверх металлический кулак, чёрные пластины пришли в движение. – Сложно убивать людей, когда сам мёртв.

– У кого-нибудь есть выпивка? – спросил Сэм. – Мне надо выпить. 

Кэрол глубоко вздохнула и взяла себя в руки. 

– У нас есть три дня до запуска этой штуки. 

– Значит, нам стоит разработать план. – Стив выкопал из груды сумок большую карту Города и расстелил её на металлическом столе. – Есть идеи, откуда они могут его запустить?

– Здесь только про ТРСКЛН, – Кэрол развернула к нему планшет, и Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. 

– Главное управление, – сказал Баки. – Большое здание в деловом центре.

– Старая башня Корпорации Старка, верно? – Кэрол встала рядом с ними, разглядывая карту. – Я попробую найти чертежи. 

– Если нам повезёт, они забудут запереть заднюю дверь, – хмыкнул Баки. 

– Если нам повезёт, – повторил Стив.

* * *

Они потратили на разработку плана всю ночь и весь день, Кэрол и Баки собрали воедино свои знания и добавили к ним кое-что из воспоминаний Наташи. Первоочередной задачей было проникнуть в здание.

– Нам потребуется вся команда, – сказал Баки. – ТРСКЛН кишит Гидрой. Там центральное управление патрулями, У.Д.А.Р. и куча другого персонала – техники, распорядители… Зола и Шмидт. 

– Возможно, Пирс, – добавила Шэрон. 

– Высокая вероятность, – кивнул Баки. 

– Значит, идём все, – резюмировал Стив. – Ты часто там бывал? Хорошо знаешь это место?

– Да, вполне могу провести. 

– Значит, руководство миссией на тебе. Приведёшь нас туда, куда нужно, чтобы остановить эту хрень. 

– Что насчёт Золы, Шмидта и Пирса? – уточнил Баки. 

– Мы уже пытались достать первых двух ублюдков раньше. Попробовали однажды во время так называемого Дня независимости Гидры, – сказал Фьюри. – С тех пор они почти не появляются на публике. 

– Я уже сказал, наша основная задача – «Озарение». Мы полностью его уничтожаем, а уже потом можем отправляться рубить Гидре головы, – оборвала их Кэрол. 

– Согласен с Капитаном, – подхватил Сэм. – Не хочу показаться предвзятым, но мне не нравится перспектива сдохнуть от остановки лёгких. 

– Справедливо, – пожал плечами Баки. 

– Кто-нибудь хочет что-нибудь добавить? – Стив обвёл команду взглядом. Никто даже не собирался говорить. – Что ж, наша цель – «Озарение», а уже потом головы Гидры. Но если вы сможете пристрелить любого из них, не провалив миссию…

– Во сколько выдвигаемся, Барнс?

Баки обдумал ответ, постукивая металлическими пальцами по бедру. 

– В пять, – наконец сказал он. – В шесть сменяется охрана, и обычно там стоят новички, менее тренированные, больше шансов, что они промахнутся. 

– В пять. А теперь все отдыхайте. Поешьте, попейте, даже если придётся делать это через силу, – Стив встал из-за стола, который, вероятно, раньше использовался для переговоров. Поправил куртку и посмотрел на Баки, который метнул на него ответный взгляд, негромко разговаривая с Кэрол. 

– Десятиминутный перерыв? – предложил Стив. 

– Идите, – отозвалась Кэрол. – Мы сделали всё, что могли, и просто повторяемся. Да и для миссии будет лучше, если мы все немного отдохнём. 

– Да, ты права, – согласился Баки и присоединился к Стиву. Они прошли через всё здание в комнату отдыха с панорамными окнами, выходящими на залив. Стив уселся за стол и придвинул стоявшее слева кресло, в которое опустился Баки. 

– Какова вероятность, что мы провернём это без потерь? – мягко спросил Стив. Баки не преуменьшал опасность, однако и в детали не вдавался. 

– Я постараюсь, чтобы с нами ничего не случилось.

– Но?

– Если мы сможем занять удачную позицию, оставив им для прохода лишь бутылочное горлышко, у нас будет преимущество. 

– Но?

– А если нет, то велики шансы, что мы потеряем больше, чем одного. 

– Будем оптимистичны.

Баки на мгновение замолчал, прикипев взглядом к крошечной вмятине на столешнице. Когда он снова посмотрел на Стива, в его взгляде горела сдержанная ярость.

– Некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы за них умереть. 

– Да, стоят. – Стив накрыл ладонью руку Баки, чувствуя тепло его кожи под пальцами. Баки медленно развернул руку и переплёл их пальцы, закружив большим по костяшкам Стива. Они продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза. 

Они потянулись к друг другу, всё вокруг замедлилось, казалось, будто даже часы в груди Баки замерли. Стив прижал ладонь к сердцу Баки, чувствуя под пальцами кусочек механизма. Его собственное неистово колотилось о рёбра. 

Они соприкоснулись лбами, потёрлись носами, привыкая разделять пространство друг с другом. Поцелуй казался естественным следующим шагом, и их рты встретились, словно они всегда знали, как. 

Баки вздрогнул. Его губы разомкнулись, и Стив скользнул языком в рот, нежно лаская. Поцелуй прервался несколькими нежными покусываниями, а потом Стив воспользовался моментом и коснулся губами щеки Баки, лба, чувствительной точки за ухом. Баки откинул голову, давая больше доступа к шее, которую Стив покрыл поцелуями, заскользил губами по линии челюсти, снова к уху и обратно к восхитительной ямочке на подбородке. А потом последовал ещё один поцелуй, и ещё один, и ещё, их пальцы путались в волосах друг друга. 

Они наконец разорвали поцелуй, тяжело дыша, соприкасаясь лбами и сжимая друг друга в объятиях. Стив не хотел отпускать его, ни сейчас, ни вообще когда-нибудь. 

– Я уже начинал волноваться, что этого не случится, пока… – Баки оборвал себя. – Если мы выберемся, я хочу делать это каждый день. И не только это. Мы никогда… Я никогда. 

– Я тебя понял, – Стив нежно погладил его живую руку. 

Баки потёрся о него носом, его дыхание стало едва заметно тяжелее. 

– Половина пятого, – негромко сказал он, тряхнув металлической рукой, чтобы на панели возле запястья бело-зелёными цифрами высветилось время. 

– И чем ты хочешь заняться? – спросил Стив, наблюдая, как цифры исчезают.

– А мы можем просто посидеть вот так?

Стив повернул голову и поцеловал его в уголок губ.

– Просто вот так, – сказал он. 

Время текло одновременно величественно медленно и болезненно быстро.

* * *

На закате Баки повёл их вперёд через сумрачные переулки и узкие улочки. Они зигзагами удалялись от своего нового штаба возле залива, пока не упёрлись в маленькую боковую дверь в задней стене старого кирпичного здания.

– Постарайтесь выглядеть как можно более зловеще. Надеюсь, Гидра слишком горда, чтобы заявить, что потеряла меня, и этот парень ни черта не знает, – Баки окинул их взглядом и вдавил палец в грязный дверной звонок. Через пару минут им открыл парень, чья одежда была в беспорядке, в одной руке бутылка. 

– О, вернулся, ёбаный страх. 

– Код доступа два-семь-семь-три-восемь, – процедил Баки механическим голосом. 

– Да мне похуй. У меня тут двое друзей и мы отлично проводим время. Так что поторопись вместе со своей ёбаной командой. 

Баки вошёл внутрь, опустив пистолет, остальные последовали за ним. Они проходили комнату за комнатой, парень ковылял за ними. 

– Я скоро вернусь, – пробормотал он, когда они шли через гостиную. На грязном диване извивались полуобнажённые мужчина и женщина, на столе виднелись дорожки белого порошка. Стив заставил себя не реагировать. Сэм прокашлялся. 

Наконец они пришли на кухню, и парень открыл дверь кладовки – алкоголя там было больше, чем еды. Ногой в незашнурованном ботинке он пнул в сторону несколько ящиков и ухватился за кольцо в полу. Скрипнули двери. 

– Тебе вниз, ёбаный страх. 

Баки спустился первым, остальные за ним. Слабый свет из кладовки и зелёное сияние руки были единственным освещением. Едва все оказались внизу, снова заскрипели петли, и опустилась почти непроницаемая темнота. 

– Боже правый, тут что, света нет? – спросил Сэм. – Я нихрена не вижу, кроме твоей руки. 

– Стойте на месте, – сказал Баки. Стив наблюдал, как зелёное сияние движется вдоль одной из стен, Баки явно использовал руку как личный фонарик. Щелчок, жужжание, и шахту залило бледно-жёлтым светом. – Туда, – сказал Баки и повёл их вглубь. 

– Когда Гидра построила всё это? – спросила Шэрон, ведя рукой по стене. 

– Они не строили, – отозвался Фьюри. – Многие городские коммуникации проложены под землёй. Туннели вроде этого есть повсюду. Мы частенько использовали их для погони за преступниками. 

– Дежа вю, а? – спросил Сэм. 

– И не говори, – хмыкнул Фьюри. 

Они шли за Баки, который уводил их всё глубже, пропустили несколько боковых ответвлений, некоторые из них были короткими и вели к лестницам наверх, другие были длинные, и Стив даже не мог понять, куда они привели бы. 

– Мы уже близко, – сказал Баки, подходя к тройной развилке и сворачивая налево. Свернув за угол, они оказались перед огромной стальной дверью. Баки несколько мгновений глазел на неё, а потом развернулся к ним. – У этой двери всегда три или четыре охранника, плюс ещё столько же в пределах выстрела. И все они сбегутся, как только мы ворвёмся. У нас нет других вариантов пробраться тихо, так что вероятнее всего мы ввяжемся в перестрелку. Я бы выломал дверь и использовал её, чтобы пробиться, но не хочу давать им возможность предупредить остальных. Когда нас засекут, то, скорее всего бросятся к тревожной кнопке на панели в левой части комнаты. Наша задача – вырубить охрану и не дать им вызвать подкрепление. 

Кэрол и Сэм переглянулись.

– Хочешь взять это на себя?

– Да. – Сэм щёлкнул тумблером, и Стив услышал негромкий металлический шум: шестерёнки и приводы разогревались. 

– Все готовы? – спросил Баки. В ответ раздались щелчки затворов. – Отлично, начинаем. Три, два, один. 

Он схватился за дверь металлической рукой и одним движением сорвал её с петель. Не ослабляя хватки, развернул кусок металла словно гигантский щит, пока остальная команда набилась в комнату и начала стрелять. Сэм поднялся в воздух, крылья прикрывали его тело, пули клацали по металлу. Он за пару секунд оказался у панели и принялся отстреливаться. 

Как и ожидалось, на звуки выстрелов сбежались новые охранники, но их было не трое и не четверо. Казалось, как минимум пара дюжин человек наводнили комнату словно муравьи. 

– Твою мать, – Шэрон нырнула под прикрытие их щито-двери. Она выудила патроны из кармана плаща и принялась перезаряжать свой револьвер быстро как могла. Она выпрямилась ровно в тот момент, когда Кэрол и Фьюри спрятались за дверь для перезарядки. 

– Они все в бронежилетах, – сказал Стив. – Цельтесь в шею или в голову. 

Шэрон выстрелила, пуля прошла сквозь шею женщины в чёрной форме. Та рухнула прямо на второго охранника, дав Стиву возможность прикончить его. 

– Блядь, – прошипел Баки, ныряя под прикрытие двери. Стив заметил, как из его правой руки брызнула кровь. Баки больше не мог уверенно держать пистолет, дрожавший в ослабевших пальцах.

– Просто не высовывайся и продолжай держать это, ладно? – Стив коснулся дулом двери. – Всё под контролем.

Баки кивнул и пригнулся ниже, когда возобновилась стрельба. 

– Стив! – заорал Сэм, и Стив обернулся к нему. Тот дрался сразу с пятью охранниками, держа ножи в обеих руках, крылья были словно продолжением его тела и отбрасывали тех, кто подбирался слишком близко.

– Твою мать, Кэрол!

– Поняла, – она активировала свои крылья и выскочила из-за двери, перелетев через охранников, крылья отлично её защищали. Она приземлилась возле Сэма и выстрелила ближайшему охраннику прямо в лицо, отбросив его на несколько футов. 

Шэрон коротко вскрикнула от боли и спряталась за дверью, зажимая пальцами рану на левом плече. Морщась, она выудила из кармана моток бинта и наложила тугую повязку. 

Теперь остались лишь Стив, Нат и Фьюри здесь, и Кэрол и Сэм, защищающие тревожную кнопку. Перестрелка продолжалась. 

– Перезарядка, – объявила Нат, вынув нож и метнув его через комнату, где он вонзился в глазницу одного из охранников. Нат коротко ухмыльнулась и швырнула ещё один. 

– Моя очередь, – Стив перезарядился за три секунды. 

– А теперь моя, – Фьюри нырнул за дверь. 

Так они и продвигались вперёд, стреляя и перезаряжая, пока не осталось лишь четверо охранников, дерущихся с Кэрол и Сэмом, слишком близко, чтобы стрелять. 

– Бросай, – сказал Стив, и Баки выронил дверь, пластины металлической руки рекалибровались, их жужжание звучало почти облегчённо. Баки выглядел измученным и бледным, да и Шэрон не лучше. – Вы двое остаётесь в стороне и пытаетесь отдохнуть, насколько возможно. А остальные… – Стив кивнул в сторону Сэма и Кэрол. 

– Привет, морячок, – Наташа привлекла внимание одного из охранников и мощным хуком отправила его прямо к Кэрол, которая вонзила нож ему в висок. 

– И их осталось трое, – констатировал Стив, швыряя ещё одного на острый конец сэмова крыла. 

– Полагаю, вы не собираетесь сдаваться, – сказал Фьюри последним двум охранникам, продолжающим бороться и действовавшим словно одно целое. Даже впятером против двоих было сложно до них добраться. Но после изматывающей драки Нат наконец удалось приставить нож к горлу парня, а девушку Кэрол прижала крыльями к бетонной колонне. Оба продолжали сопротивляться, хотя было очевидно, что они проиграли. 

– Стойте! – заорал Баки, хромая через комнату и капая кровью. Он вытащил электрический кнут и шоковый пистолет из кармана Стива, прижав кнут к шее девушки и выстрелив в парня. Девушка обмякла и соскользнула на пол. Затем Баки прижал кнут к шее парня, но тот всё ещё был в сознании, и Нат добавила к коктейлю свой собственный кнут. 

– А почему мы не можем просто их пристрелить? – спросил Сэм, упираясь ладонями в колени и тяжело дыша. 

– Вот поэтому, – Баки отвёл воротник на куртке парня, открывая чёрную коробочку на его шее, ровно там, где её скрывал воротник. – Я почти проглядел. 

– О чёрт. Но больше ни у кого их не было? – спросил Фьюри, проверяя шею девушки и находя точно такую же коробочку. 

– Я проверю, – сказал Стив. – Попробуйте найти коды для этих двоих. 

Он переходил от тела к телу, испытав облегчение, когда ничего не нашёл. Честно говоря, если бы он и нашёл, то солгал бы. Лучше он возьмёт эту вину на себя, чем с ней будет жить кто-то ещё, особенно Баки или Нат. 

– Всё чисто.

– Я думаю, это близнецы Максимофф, – сказал Кэрол. – Попробуйте 76568421 для неё и 76568422 для него. 

– Готово, – отозвалась Наташа. – Вопрос в том, что с ними делать, пока мы тут штурмуем здание и пытаемся остановить убийство половины Города?

– Свяжите их, а я послежу, – предложила Шэрон. 

– Нет, – качнул головой Стив. – Ты станешь лёгкой мишенью, если кто-то сюда заявится, а я думаю, нас ждали и скоро будут знать, что мы уже здесь, с сигнализацией или без неё. Ничем другим я не могу объяснить такое количество подкрепления. 

– Он прав, – кивнул Баки. – Как долго я был в отключке, когда вы сняли с меня эту хрень?

– Не так чтобы долго. 

– Ждём, объясняем им, а потом уходим.

Не прошло и минуты, как близнецы очнулись, непонимающе моргая. 

– О боже, – выдохнула девушка. Парень молчал, широко распахнутыми бешеными глазами молча глядя на сцену перед ними. 

– Послушайте. Мы тут прямо сейчас сражаемся с Гидрой, – сказал Баки. – Завтра они запускают какую-то хрень под названием «Озарение». Если им удастся, умрут тысячи, и будет ещё сложнее свергнуть их или убедить кого-то подняться против них. Я был на вашем месте, и я знаю, что вы сейчас чувствуете, но у нас нет времени. У вас есть три варианта. Вы можете выйти вон через ту дверь, пройти по тоннелю прямо и выйти в Город. Вы можете спрятаться и подождать, пока кто-то из нас, кто выживет, вернётся за вами. Я и она, – Баки указал на Наташу, – мы оба прошли через то же, что и вы, и если вы выберете этот вариант, то поможем вам всем, что в наших силах. 

– А третий вариант? – спросил парень. У него был заметный акцент жителя Пустошей, Стив решил, что чешский или заковианский. 

– Вы идёте с нами и мстите за себя, – ответил Баки. Близнецы посмотрели друг на друга, безмолвно переговариваясь. Приняв решение, они поднялись на ноги. 

– Я Баки, – он протянул им металлическую руку. Правая всё ещё кровоточила, но кажется, крови стало меньше. 

– Пьетро, – парень пожал его руку. 

– Ванда, – представилась девушка. – Могу я взглянуть? – она кивнула на нож в руке Кэрол, и та молча развернула его и передала рукоятью вперёд. Ванда воспользовалась им, чтобы срезать со своего плеча эмблему Гидры, потом проделала то же с братом. 

– Откуда они запускаются? – спросил Пьетро.

– Командный центр 2Б.

– Мы знаем, на каком это этаже, но наши предположения основаны на том, что помню я и что указано на чертежах. Так что если вы знаете что-то ещё, это поможет, – добавил Баки. 

– Туда, – сказала Ванда и на ходу подобрала пару пистолетов.

* * *

Даже с двумя ранеными они с лёгкостью прокладывали путь наверх. Как бы Пьетро и Ванда ни чувствовали себя после резкого освобождения из-под контроля Гидры, сейчас они отбросили это в сторону. Они дрались словно машины, без слов понимая друг друга. Когда кончались патроны, они с безупречной точностью использовали ножи, пока не удавалось подобрать новое оружие. А если ничего другого не оставалось, просто сбрасывали охранников с лестниц.

На площадке третьего этажа близнецы остановились, пристрелили сбегавших с верхних этажей охранников и распахнули дверь. 

– Я думала, командные центры на четвёртом, – удивилась Кэрол. 

– Кроме одного, – Ванда кивнула на коридор и быстро зашагала вперёд, завернув за угол. Стив заметил, что она остановилась как вкопанная даже раньше, чем завернул за него сам. А когда он присоединился к ней, обнаружил целый отряд до зубов вооружённых людей. 

Впереди стоял темноволосый мужчина с выбритыми висками. Он ухмыльнулся и поднял автомат, нацелив ствол в их сторону. Стив схватил Ванду одновременно с подоспевшим Пьетро, и они затащили её обратно за угол, прежде чем на место, где она стояла, обрушился шквал пуль. 

– Туда есть другой путь? – спросил Стив, силясь перекричать звуки выстрелов. Ванда зажала уши ладонями и помотала головой. Стив выругался.

– Много их? – спросил Баки, Стив скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал. Он показал ему пять пальцев на одной руке и один на второй, прежде чем подошел достаточно близко, чтобы слышать друг друга.

– Тяжело вооружены. Прекрасно экипированы. 

– У.Д.А.Р. – Баки махнул рукой, показывая команде, что стоит отступить, и они ринулись по узкому коридору мимо лестницы. Они повернули налево, уходя в сторону от отряда, но это оставляло им возможность вернуться обратно – коридор образовывал огромную восьмёрку, с лифтами и лестницами посередине. 

– Есть соображения, как нам справиться с этими сукиными детьми? – спросил Стив. Выстрелы прекратились, и оперативники с равной вероятностью сейчас могли выжидать, пока они вернутся, перезаряжаться или идти следом. 

– Каковы шансы, что они меня не заметят, если я подлечу со спины? – спросил Сэм. 

– Никакие, – ответили одновременно Баки, Ванда, Пьетро и Нат.

– Они те ещё ублюдки, но дело своё знают, – добавил Пьетро. 

Стив нахмурился, обводя взглядом коридор и ища варианты. Кажется, идея пришла им с Кэрол одновременно. 

– Эти окна открываются?

– Выходите, выходите, где же вы? – раздался чей-то голос дальше по коридору. – Вы всё равно умрёте. От того, сдадитесь вы или нет, зависит лишь, насколько быстро. 

– Если и не открываются, им придётся, – Баки подскочил к окну и отодвинул задвижку. Окно немного приоткрылось, остановленное двумя болтами. Баки выкрутил их металлическими пальцами, выбросил наружу и распахнул раму. Кэрол и Сэм выпрыгнули, их крылья раскрылись. 

– Капитан Дэнверс команде, как слышно?

– Прекрасно, – негромко ответил Стив. – Уилсон, проверка связи.

– Громко и чётко. Мы облетаем здание. 

– Как только увидите их, нападайте. 

– Есть.

– Есть. 

Казалось, выстрелы раздались почти сразу, но на этот раз их сопровождал звон бьющегося стекла. 

– Блядь! Блядь! – заорал кто-то. – Пристрелите этих ублюдков немедленно!

– Сокол, Капитан, вы видите центральный коридор? – спросил Стив. 

– Минуточку, – отозвался Сэм. Стив услышал выстрелы, повторившиеся эхом в наушниках. – Всё чисто.

Стив двинулся вперёд, команда за ним, в том же направлении, откуда пришли. Вместо того, чтобы пойти прямиком в командный центр, они прошли по среднему коридору, который привёл их в ещё один, напротив нужного. Если Сэм и Кэрол смогли расчистить путь, смогут и развернуться в изгибе коридоров.

Стив почти завернул за угол, но вдруг остановился и осмотрел твёрдую стену, которая отделяла их от нужного помещения. 

– Как думаешь, насколько она крепкая? – спросил он, оглянувшись на Баки. 

– Есть только один способ это выяснить, – ответил Баки, размахиваясь и со всей силы ударяя. От стены отвалился большой кусок цемента. – Полагаю, стоит попробовать по-другому. 

– Стоило проверить, – пожал плечами Стив. – Возвращаемся к плану А. 

Он заглянул за угол ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть коридор. Мимо его левого глаза просвистела пуля. 

– Много ещё? – негромко спросил он. 

– Шесть, – ответила Кэрол. Раздался ещё один выстрел. 

– А теперь пять, – добавил Сэм. 

– Вы можете… блядь! – Стив едва успел увернуться от выбежавшего из-за угла оперативника. Баки перехватил ствол его автомата, уводя вверх, пули загрохотали по потолку, обдав их пылью и осколками. Баки резко вырвал автомат из рук оперативника, развернул и трижды выстрелил в упор. 

– Четыре, – констатировал он, тяжело дыша, и наклонился, снимая с тела оружие и патроны и передавая их Ванде и Пьетро. Пару обойм Баки сунул в карман своей куртки, перевернул тело и ухмыльнулся, снимая с ремня маленький металлический цилиндр. – Меняем расклад, – сказал он, выпрямляясь. 

Баки передал автомат Наташе и вернулся к трещине, проделанной в стене. Ещё два удара, и она расширилась настолько, что из командного центра просочились лучики света. Баки прищурился, заглядывая внутрь.

– Кажется, мониторы на той стороне, – сказал Баки и активировал наушник. – Коридор по-прежнему чист? 

– Чисто, – подтвердила Кэрол. 

– Отойдите все назад, – скомандовал Баки, вкладывая взятый у оперативника цилиндр в стену. Разумеется, Стив даже не шелохнулся. Когда Баки выдернул чеку, они оба рванули за угол, прежде, чем стена взорвалась облаком пыли и обломками кирпичей.

– Кто из вас, дебилы ёбаные, взорвал гранату? – заорал какой-то оперативник. – Господи. 

– Вперёд, вперёд, – подогнал их Баки, и они вскарабкались по кучам обломков, проникая в командный центр 2Б. 

Темноволосый мужчина поднялся из-за компьютера, стряхивая пыль с одежды. На мониторе за его спиной обратный отсчёт поменялся с 19:21:39 на 00:01:30… 29… 28…

– Вы опоздали. Всего через минуту ты и половина жителей этого Города, кто хоть раз едва задумался восстать против Гидры, исчезнут. 

– Ты знаешь, даже когда мне не было позволено ненавидеть что-либо, я чертовски ненавидел работать с тобой, Рамлоу, – выплюнул Баки. 

– Абсолютно согласна, – Ванда вытащила пистолет и выстрелила так быстро, что Стив даже не успел заметить её движения. Рамлоу мешком рухнул на пол. 

– У нас минута, чтобы остановить эту ёбаную хрень, – сказал Фьюри, – а наш лучший техник где-то в воздухе. 

– Беру на себя, – Пьетро выскочил сквозь пролом в стене и умчался с невероятной скоростью. 

– И куда он? – спросила Шэрон. 

– Понятия не имею, – отозвалась Ванда. – Понятия не имею, хоть вы и считаете меня телепатом.

– Кэрол, у нас меньше минуты до запуска «Озарения». Ты нужна нам здесь, – позвал Стив. 

– Твою ж мать, – потеряв пять драгоценных секунд Кэрол влетела в командный центр и приземлилась, её крылья сложились за спиной, когда она плюхнулась за компьютер и принялась остервенело печатать. Что бы она ни пробовала, всё заканчивалось отказом в доступе или ошибкой. Она непрерывно ругалась, её ирокез поник, промокнув от пота. 

10… 9…

Баки подошёл ближе и переплёл пальцы со Стивом. Рядом приземлился Сэм, Наташа и Шэрон уцепились за его руки, крепко сжимая. 

4… 3…

Кэрол оглянулась на них, и Стив умер бы от этого выражения вины и боли на её лице, если бы уже не умирал от мысли, что снова потеряет Баки. Он потянулся поцеловать его, когда на экране зажглась единица. 

А потом отрубилось электричество и комната мгновенно погрузилась в темноту. 

– Стив? – слабо позвал Баки, пока Наташа щёлкала снятым с Рамлоу фонариком. Баки отпустил руку Стива и ощупал собственную грудь, словно убеждаясь, что всё ещё жив. Они с Сэмом продолжали это делать, когда вернулся Пьетро, тяжело дыша.

– О Боже, сработало, – сказал он, падая в кресло и успокаивая дыхание. 

– Что ты сделал? – уточнил Стив. 

– Командный центр 7С, – пояснил Пьетро. – Инженерные системы. Я не был уверен, какой из компьютеров отвечает за электроснабжение, так что вырубил главный. И весь Город заодно. 

– Святое дерьмо, – выдохнул Сэм. – А что будет, когда возобновят подачу?

– Покажи мне, где это, – сказал Кэрол, и Пьетро кивнул, снова поднимаясь на ноги. Выходя, Кэрол оглянулась. – Кажется, у вас оставалось ещё одно неоконченное дельце?

– Думаю, да, – Стив повернулся к Баки. – Въебём Гидре? 

Баки улыбнулся словно акула, почуявшая кровь.

– Въебём Гидре. 

Они поднимались наверх в жутковатой тишине. Время от времени им навстречу попадались люди, но все они были одеты в офисные костюмы и немедленно убирались с дороги, заметив их.

– Они по-прежнему гнездятся на самом верху? – спросил Баки, преодолевая ступеньку за ступенькой. 

– Да, по-прежнему любят поиграть в королей, – Ванда нацелила свой фонарик на людей в белых рубашках, они негромко вскрикнули и исчезли за ближайшей дверью. 

Когда Стив начал думать, что его бёдра больше не выдержат, они дошли до верхней площадки. Баки осветил фонариком номер на двери и потянул её, открывая. 

– Они отправили все силы остановить вас, – сказала Ванда. – Их никто не охраняет.

Стив, Баки, Ванда, Нат, Сэм и Фьюри медленно продвигались по коридору. Первая же дверь оказалась не заперта, Баки открыл её с негромким щелчком, и они обнаружили Золу, Шмидта и Пирса, сидящих за большим столом и освещённых экраном планшета и лунным светом из окон. 

Все трое открыли было рты, чтобы заговорить, дёрнулись, словно собираясь драться, но так и не произнесли ни слова. Почти одновременно Баки, Нат и Ванда подняли оружие и выстрелили. Они не промахнулись. Гидра научила их этому.

– Не знаю, как вы, но я глотнул бы свежего воздуха, – сказал Баки и направился к раздвижным дверям, ведущим на большой панорамный балкон. Стив и остальные потащились за ним, большинство уселись на деревянные скамейки. 

Стив и Баки устроились за металлическим круглым столиком, тяжело выдохнув. Они надолго замолчали – и все остальные тоже – осознавая произошедшее.

Всё ещё оставалось много работы – закончить тесты анти-отторжения, избрать новое правительство, искоренить всех, кто мог бы попытаться восстановить правление Гидры. Им нужно было проверить, есть ли другие такие же, как Баки, Нат, Ванда и Пьетро. Нужно было помочь Ванде и Пьетро примириться с тем, что их заставляли делать. 

Всё закончилось, если не считать того, что всё ещё впереди, как это и бывает с революциями. 

Но когда Стив заговорил, он не говорил ни о чём из этого. Он взял Баки за руку и сказал:

– Эй, подними голову. 

Баки запрокинул голову и приоткрыл рот от удивления.

Когда огни Города погасли, небо над ним наполнилось мириадами звёзд.

Разглядывая Баки, лунный свет на его коже и сияние звёзд в его глазах, Стив вспомнил о карандашах и пастели, которые хранились на самом дне его рюкзака все эти годы. Возможно, настало время снова достать их.

* * *

Шури взяла у Баки последний образец крови. Теперь Стив и его команда могли свободно приходить и уходить из лаборатории. Смерть лидеров Гидры и раскрытие информации о проекте «Озарение» стали тем катализатором, в котором нуждался Город после всех этих ужасных лет. На улицах вспыхнули восстания, продолжавшиеся несколько дней, а когда пыль осела, всё изменилось.

Временное правительство пыталось восстановить порядок. Фьюри стал его частью, вернув себе звание комиссара полиции. Его старую форму дополняла кожаная повязка на глаз, сделанная из плаща, который он носил, пока был в сопротивлении. Кэрол тоже покинула команду, вернувшись к своей жене Марии, в штаб они всегда наведывались только вместе. Команда старалась помочь, когда бы восстанавливающийся Город ни обратился за помощью. Кроме Кэрол и Фьюри, все остальные, включая Ванду и Пьетро, держались вместе. Они вернулись в старую штаб-квартиру, которую Пьетро в шутку окрестил Башней Мстителей. 

Расшифровка формулы сыворотки больше не была необходимостью. Первое, что сделало временное правительство, – восстановило законы, которые делали необходимые лекарства и процедуры правом, а не привилегией. Впрочем, если бы эксперимент прошёл успешно, это могло бы сделать жизнь людей с искусственными органами менее напряжённой и удешевить систему здравоохранения.

– Оно работает, – объявила Моника, как только анализы были завершены. – Спасибо, мистер Барнс. 

– Спасибо вам, – отозвался Баки. – Знаю, это не стало ключом к революции, как мы надеялись, но для меня много значит возможность помочь.

– Если верить Ма, вы сделали куда как больше. 

– У меня хорошая команда, – сказал Баки, и Стив не думая взял его за руку. – И она включает также вас, Шури и Беннера. 

Моника улыбнулась. 

– Раз уж вы здесь, держите, – она протянула ему шприц. – Избавит от лишней поездки к доктору, когда часики дотикают. И вы всегда можете прийти и получить ещё. Я знаю, что вы не любитель больниц.

– Спасибо, – повторил Баки. – Я намерен не делать ничего, что могло бы привести меня на больничную койку, – он бросил многозначительный взгляд на Стива, но тот лишь пожал плечами. 

– Что я могу сказать? Если я вижу, что дела плохи, я не могу это проигнорировать. 

– Потому что ты задиристый сопляк. 

– А ты величайший придурок. 

– Выметайтесь из лаборатории, пока вы тут кого-нибудь не пристрелили, – сказала Шури, даже не отрываясь от монитора. 

Когда они направились обратно в штаб-квартиру, уже стемнело. 

Они петляли по улицам, даже не задумываясь о том, куда идут, сохраняя только общее направление. Так они и оказались, рука к руке, перед широко распахнутыми воротами Парка Иллюминаций. 

– Томми, огоньки! – мальчишка с бронзовой кожей промчался мимо них, за ним по пятам следовал ещё один. Один из них немедленно взобрался на ближайшее дерево и повис вниз головой, смеясь, пока второй спешил присоединиться к нему.

– Он лучше, чем я помню, – сказал Баки, пока они шли по тротуару, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Дети, никогда раньше не видевшие огни, возбуждённо сновали между деревьями. Взрослые, которые уже видели их, удивлённо глазели на вновь горящие деревья. 

Когда они подошли к небольшой рощице, Стив уселся на траву и улыбнулся Баки, сделавшему то же самое. 

– Тебе было интересно, похожи ли звёзды на это. Каков вердикт?

Баки закинул руки за голову и посмотрел на мигающие огоньки. Стив был вынужден признать, что даже с наполовину перегоревшими лампочками и ржавыми ветвями, просящими свежей краски, Парк был всё так же красив, как и когда они были моложе. 

– Они совсем разные, но думаю, чувства вызывают одинаковые, – ответил Баки.

– И какие же?

– Вроде таких, – Баки потянулся и накрыл губами губы Стива, улыбаясь в его рот. 

Они ушли из парка лишь несколько часов спустя, но это не имело значения. У них было полно времени.


End file.
